Bring it On!
by behind-those-crimson-eyes
Summary: Who said love was easy? Who said life was easy? Who said it wasn't worth fighting for? I'll show you that everything in your life is worth fighting for, and when you fight for it, you'll always get something back. Read and Review please! Thank you
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you guys like this one. Please tell me what you think!**

**R&R THANKS**

"Otou-San! I'm off!" AHH! I can't be running late! I have to get there before he does! BRING IT ON.

"Alright! Do your best today Mikan!"

Hi! I'm Mikan Sakura, 16 years old. I currently attend Alice Academy and is part of the A class which is for specifically the top 6 people in the whole school! It's a good life…

"GOOD MORNING SAKURA-SAMA!"

"Let me take your bag!"

"Would you like an umbrella for the morning sun?"

"How are you today?"

Uggh…the only thing is that…We get treated too good, and we stand out because of that. AH! Our uniforms are different too. The normal students have a set of white ones wear as we A class students have a set of blue ones. Sometimes…I don't like to stand out…but oh well, let's just enjoy what I have now.

"Sakura-sama!"

"It's sakura-sama!"

Oh the sweet sounds of SAMA.

"KYYYYAAAAAAHHHH!"

"IT'S HYUUGA-SAMA AND NOGI-SAMA!"

"WHAT? WHERE WHERE?"

"OMG! *thud, faints."

UGGGGGGGGGGGH! IT'S…..HYUUGA.

Natsume Hyuuga, 16 years old. HE is unfortunately also in the A class…now I say unforntunately because he is number 1 in the school…and I am number 2…

"Good morning Natsume!"

Put on a smile Mikan….SMILE.

"Hey."

ARROGANT JERK.

"Good morning Sakura-san." It's Ruka!

"Hello Ruka, how are you?" At least Ruka isn't a jerk like him…how is it that they are best friends again? Ruka is so…wonderful…. *sigh…

HUH WHAT? OF COURSE I DON'T! PSSSSHHHH…yes..I am in love with Ruka here hehehe…don't tell anybody though!

"IMAI-SAMA. WILL YOU MARRY ME?"

"Imai-sama!"

Oh! Hotaru is here! Hotaru Imai, also 16 years old, she is my BEST FRIEND! She can be a little stoic but deep down, I know that she cares for us!

"HOOOTARU!"

*SMACK

"oww…mean as usual…"

She is a genius inventor, I have to say though, most of her inventions are tested on me…

"Where's Anna and Nonoko?" They are also my good friends!

"Don't worry about it Sakura-san, they are probably a little bit caught up in traffic." Ruka is so sweet! Nya~

Well, since now I mentioned everyone, let me list them!

Natsume

Me

Hotaru

Ruka

Nonoko

Anna

And we are the 6 famous people of the A class!

"Mikan, we should get to class, or we will be late."

"Okay Hotaru! Let's go!"

OH MY GOD! WHAT'S THIS. NATSUME'S ALMOST THERE! NOOOOO, MUST CATCH UP. I MUST NOT LET HIM BEAT ME!

*runs at top speed.

*Natsume looks back, smirks, and taps fingertip on the door.

….

….

….

(Yellowstone starts shaking)

"NATSUME! YOU ARE SO ANNOYING!"

"Oh is that so? Miss Second Rank."

THAT'S IT.

"YEAH? HYUUGA, YOU WANNA PICK A FIGHT? BRING IT ON BOY, LET'S DO THIS HERE!"

"…Mikan…"

Ah, the others caught up.

"please don't do such things in public, it is impolite and rude. Also, make sure that you have your protections."

…

…

huh?

"Hotaru…what do you mean?"

*THUD. EVERYONE FALLS TO THE GROUND

"heeeh? I don't get it…."

**Short chapter I know…I have to go to my classes now….**

**Natsume: Ha, sucker**

**Me: Go away**

**Natsume: awww, don't be mad**

**Me: UGH**

**ME AND MIKAN: YOU ARE SO ANNOYING!**

**Review please! Thanks**


	2. He's my one and only rival

**Special A huh? Funny I haven't actually seen it yet…only heard of it. But now that I have, I realized how similar it was to my story…no copyright hates! **

**Hikari and Kei is so cute! That episode where she made the riceballs made me laugh so hard hahahaha!**

**ANYWAYS. Here's the second chapter!**

**BTW: to all those who asked what Hotaru's protections are…let me give you a hint. When Mikan said "LET'S DO IT HERE." It was the only part Hotaru heard so she took it in the wrong idea….AHEM COUGH.**

"A festival? Of what kind?" I asked while stuffing her mouth with Howalons.

"We were thinking about…maybe a traditional one or a sports." Said Anna, sipping on her tea thoughtfully.

"What do you think Ruka?" _PERFECT OPPORTUNITY THERE! MUAHAHA._

"Hmm…I'm not sure. Im not really at all a sports person, so I'd probably go with the traditional one." Ruka replied, smiling as always

"TRADITIONAL IT IS!"

"Wait."

GRRR. THAT STUPID NATSUME!

"YEEEEES? SIR?" I put on the sweeeeetest fake smile I could manage and bashed my lashes. He backed up a little. MUAHAHAHA

"Not everyone agreed on traditional. It was only you and Ruka. What about Hotaru, Anna and Nonoko?"

"I don't care." …Hotaru…you're no fun

"Nonoko and I really don't mind!" Aww, guys common!

"Well, I'd prefer the sports fest."

HE JUST HAS TO GO AGAINST ME!

"FINE! Well, since theres the math algebra test, you know the drill!"

"Sure, study hard! While I go play some basketball."

EHHHHH. HE INTENDS TO LOSE?

"and no I don't intend to lose. I'm just showing how stupid you are."

…

….

….

…

"WAAAAAAAH. HOTARU!"

"NO ONE MAKES MIKAN CRY BUY ME."

*loads baka gun. FIRE!

*Hit's target.

*Amublance arrives.

"Dammit Imai! Why can't I make her cry?"

"Because you are ugly."

"…"

hehehehe, see? Hotaru's nice, and my body guard!

**After Lunch.**

"Sakura-san. Haha, busy studying I see?"

"Ruka! Yeah..I've got to beat him!"

"Would you like me to study with you?"

OMG YES OMFG YEAH!

"yes! Thank you! That' would be nice. Just quiz me on some things."

"What's 3x+y+12=59x-1?"

"blah blah blah"

"What's…blah blah"

"blah blah blah"

…**and so they studied till 10 at night and both fell asleep on the table…**

"Huh? Where did Ruka go?" Natsume walked into the library just after his basketball practice. He noticed those two studying and falling asleep.

"Geez, that stupid Mikan." A faint smile lightened up on his face as he took off his jacket and laid it over her shoulders. With hands in his pockets, he walked away in to the breezy night.

**Next morning.**

"GEEEEEH! RUKA! WAKE UP! WE FELL ASLEEP!"

. there goes a wasted night. Maybe I should tell him someday that I like him…

"Oh no! We must have overslept…it's 9 in the morning now!"

…

Crap.

"WE ARE LATE FOR JIN JIN'S CLASS."

"yes sakura-san? I believed I heard my name or nick name YOU gave me that is."

SHIIIIIIIIT.

"I'M SORRY JIN-JI..I MEAN JINNO-SENSEI I MEAN JINNO-SAMA!"

"DETENTION FOR BOTH OF YOU AFTER SCHOOL. NOW COME ALONG AND TAKE YOUR TEST."

"Yes sir…"

"And give that jacket on you to me cuz it's obviously not yours."

"Yes sir…wait WHAT?"

**After test. **

"Ahh, that was pretty easy right Hotaru?" I asked, trying to forget the fact that I still have detention after class…

"Yeah."

"I'm going to central town. Anyone wanna tag along?" I said.

"You have DETENTION don't you. Miss number 2?"

NATSUME! SHUT UP. SHUT UP. SHUT UP. SHUT UP. SHUT UP.

"Yes, I meant AFTER DT."

"I'll go. There's stuff I need to get anyways." He walked away shrugging his shoulders and slung his jacket over him…huh? That jacket looks like the one on me last night…

**It's a short ish chapter. I have to go do homework TT^TT**

**Tell me what you think!**

**Review please! Thanks you!**

**ACTUALLY. Imma go watch more SA now ^.^ It's funny. Hehe **


	3. Talent Show?

**Here it is! The THIRD chapter !**

**Hope you enjoy! **

**I'm planning to change my original plot a little bit because of how my first idea was similar to SA…TIME TO GET ORIGINAL!**

**My phone just beeped. OH WELL**

Test results are out! I have to beat him, I must get that traditional festival!

Math Algebra Test Results

_Class A_

_Natsume Hyuuga_

_Mikan Sakura_

_Hotaru Imai_

_Ruka Nogi_

_Anna and Nonoko_

…

….

…..

…

….

…..

…

KYYYYYYYAH! NOOOOO! AHHHHHH!

WHY MUST THIS HAPPEN TO MEEEEEEE.

"Looks like the results are the same huh? What did you get on your test?"

I swear, I am going to friggin kill that guy!

"I-I got 98.5 you?"

"Ouuuch. I got 99."

…

….

…..

…

HE BEAT ME BY POINT 5? WTF. WTF?

"WTF? #$%^&**"

Is that AMUSEMENT I see in his eyes? GRRRR

"Nice try Sakura-san! But I have to be honest, it is kind of funny how he beat you by .5!"

No! Ruka found out! Will he think I'm stupid? NOOOOO.

*Pat

"Good like, Second Place Mikan Sakura."

NATSUME YOU BIG FAT, UGLY, CAT, FOX, STUPID, MEAN, POOHOLE JERK!

UGH!

"I guess it's the sports festival! I will definitely beat him next time!" This is annoying, he's ALWAYS beating me!

I sighed as I made my way to the office and spoke of our idea.

"Narumi-sensei. We have came up (not really) with the idea of having a Sports Festival!"

"Mikan! Good timing, we were just gonna tell you that this year, we are not going to have any festivals but a talent show! Now this show is very big, the final contestant have the chance of becoming a top celebrity in Japan and perhaps the world!"

I gaped at my teacher.

Then all that contest and fuss was for nothing?

NARUMI! YOU'RE NEXT ON MY LIST.

Putting on a smile, "Oh! Sounds fun!"

"The whole A class is going to participate I take it?"

"You bet! I'll go to the intercome and announce the news."

UGH! Damn, that just gets me more pissed! But if I win, I have the biggest chance of becoming a celebrity! How exciting would that be! YAY!

"_Attention all Alice Academy students. Festivals for this year will not occur, but in its place will be a talent show. The final contestant of this show will have a chance at becoming the next top celebrity in Japan or the world. If you are interested, please come to the office and pick up a sign up sheet. Thanks and have a great day everyone!"_

Almost immediately, I heard girls and guys scream…Oh god…

"Talent show? What's Narumi coming up with now?"

I smiled as soon as I heard that voice

"I don't know Hotaru…do you think I'm good at singing?"

"Yeah, you've been trained ever since you were young. So why not give it a shot?"

"Okay! I'm going to go write my song now!"

What should I write about? Right, I remember something about Narumi mentioning that the theme was romance…of course.

Suddenly a light popped in my head.

"I GOT IT!"

I went back to our dorms and started writing. The song was finished in 3 hours, and in a flash it was dinner time. I walked down to the cafeteria and found Hotaru and the others in our class.

"Hey guys! Have you decided what you are going to do?"

Hotaru sipped her tea and said, "I'm going to play the violin."

Anna and Nonoko, "We thought that we would dance!"

"How about you Ruka?" I asked, turning my whole torso toward him. He's sweet…but …

"Natsume and I are forming a band with Tsubasa Andou and Koko. We decided that we are going to call it the Black Crimson Wings."

"Who's singing?"

"Natsume of course! I'm playing the guitar, and Koko's playing the bass. Tsubasa is playing the drums. Natsume's gonna have his own electric guitar. We've come up with a song already!"

Black Crimson Wings…based on Natsume's eye's probably. I have a feeling that the auditorium will become a whore house that night.

"What about you Sakura-san?"

"I'm singing too! I've come up with a song as well!"

Ruka smiled and nodded. What's this…my heart isn't fluttering at all that much anymore…

Maybe I just want to stay friends. That sounds good!

**The end of this Chapter!**

**Next chapter is gonna have some new characters!**

**Enter Aoi Hyuuga, Sumire Shouda and Luna the Lunatic (Koizumi)**


	4. November 27th, Natsume's Birthday

**I want to express my sincere thanks to:**

**missyJuliette, .Spazz, hamandeggrock, WitheredWings101, cRiMsOn'hAz3L, J., and Platinum Heartz**

**Thanks so much for supporting me through this story, I really value your comments! :D**

"Wake up Mikan!"

"Do you think she's gonna ever get up?"

"Here let me try something…HOLY CRAP SCHOOL IS STARTING IN 5 MINUTES! WHAT SHOULD WE DO?"

5 MINUTES? SCHOOL IN 5 MINUTES? WTF? I shot up from the bed, dashed to the table, chugged my water and stuffed in the toast. Dashed to the bathroom to brush my teeth, then throwing my nighties off and changing into my uniform. Combed my hair grabbed my bag and FLEW out the door.

"SORRY I'M-.." huh? No one's here? Oh well, I ran to the office to grab some sheets of paper for the dance committee.

"OW! I'm so sorry! I was in a hurry, are you okay?"

I bumped into someone…no surprise. It's me being me.

I looked up, and saw a girl with jet black short hair that reached just a little above her shoulders and crimson eyes. SHE'S SO CUTE!

"I'm fine! Thanks! By any chance…do you have a brother that goes to this school?" I asked, blurting it out.

"Yes! I do, I've actually went to this school for a couple of years now…I'm sort of quiet so not a lot of people knows me. I'm Aoi Hyuuga, nice to meet you…?"

"Mikan Sakura." I said, extending my hand.

"Nice to meet you Mikan! Let's be friends from now on." She smiled and I smiled back.

"Yeah!"

We walked together to the office and I found Aoi very pleasant and nice. She's the opposite of her brother. That arrogant, stupid, ugly (not really) jerk.

A nice cool breeze blew and caressed our cheeks. Aoi and I shuddered.

"It sure is getting cold here now!" Aoi said, hugging her shoulders.

"Yeah, I know…it's almost December…today's the 26th of November right?"

"Right! I almost forgot! Tomorrow is my brother's birthday!"

That's right! How could I forget, Natsume's birthday is on the 27th…I should get him something. Maybe I'll ask later, when they get here.

"Are you participating in the talent show Aoi?" I asked. If she became a celebrity, she would definitely have millions of guy fans!

"No, I'm not interested in that stuff…besides, I don't really do anything "musical" My talent lies in martial arts."

WHAT? She looks so classy and elegant though! Wow, I guess that's what you mean by don't judge a book by its cover!

"Ohh, I'm going to sing! So cheer for me Aoi! I haven't sung in a long time. I took lessons and had professional training in singing, choreography and song writing…but I haven't done that in a long time now."

Aoi smiled and said, "You'll do great. But, for me to cheer for you, you have to let me be your stylist!"

*gulp…

"Oh..Okay…just don't make me look like a slut…"

"It all depends on the theme Mikan-chan!"

*Evil glint in eyes

What did I get myself into again?

**Natsume's POV**

"KYAAAAH! NATSUME-SAMA! I LOVE YOU! I WLL DIE WITHOUT YOU!"

"oh my! It's Natsume!"

"Hyuuga-sama!"

Ugh, my ears are bleeding. Seriously, these fan girls are so annoying, especially that slut Luna Koizumi and her little groupie. They don't know when to shut the hell up.

I made my way toward the A class room when I got there, I noticed that no one was there except for Mikan who was busy improvising her lyrics..or at least it's what I think she's doing. I looked her from head to toe. Funny she hasn't noticed me yet…something caught my eye.

It's orange.

…

"Good morning, orange girl."

"Good morning Natsu-…what?"

….

…..

…

I guess it takes a while for it to sink…

Oh here it comes.

"WTF NATSUME! HOW DID YOU SEE? WHY DID YOU LOOK? YOU PERVERTED FOX! I'LL NEVER GET MARRIED NOW! I HATE YOU!"

I shrugged my shoulders and set my bag in my seat next to her. This girl has always interested me, she was the first girl that I met who didn't look at me with hearts or scream my name.

_Flashback_

"_A class, we have a new addition!"_

_Ugh, I hope it's not a girl._

"_It's a girl," UGH DAMMIT. "Her name is Mikan Sakura. Please introduce yourself!"_

"_Hi everyone, I'm really happy to be able to study with you guys. I'm Mikan Sakura, please take care of me!"_

_I looked up from my manga and got a peek. She doesn't seem too extravagantly pretty, but something about her innocence draws me in. _

"_Mikan, please take your seat next to the guy with red eyes. And no he doesn't have an eye infection."_

_Shut the hell up Narumi._

_Here she comes…I wonder what her reaction is._

_Step closer._

_Step closer._

_Closer._

_Closer._

_She's here._

_What? She..just…she just walked past my desk without a reaction. She __**WALKED**__ pass me. _

"_Hi! I'm Mikan! You must be the famous number one Natsume! Nice to meet you." Her sunny smile made my heart skip a little…just a little._

_End of Flash Back._

I guess that part of her just draws me in.

By the way, I'm sure you all know I get what I want. Well right now, I want her as my girlfriend, and remember, **I get what I want.**

**Fourth is done!**

**I have to say Natsume sounded a little…creepy at the end. Oh well, can't help it if he's possessive! **

**Disclaimer: Do I own Gakuen Alice? PSSHHH, as if I could write that good. So no.**


	5. Luna Koizumi

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Gakuen Alice, nor will I ever.**

**Normal POV**

Mikan's always hated perverts or skirt-chasers if you'll call them, and being given a nick name based on her _underwear_ by her arch enemy Natsume Hyuuga didn't exactly help either. So she huffed and turned her back on him and continued doing what she was doing before.

"Oi, you're really going to just act as if I don't exist?" Natsume said, putting on the famous smirk of his. He found teasing Mikan…amusing

"Yeah."

"You'll never get a boyfriend with that attitude."

"And you'll always be alone, no friends what so ever."

That shut Natsume up, and Mikan looked up curiously, surprised to find a veil of emotions covering up his clear crimson eyes. He turned away, slung his backpack over his back, shoved his hand deep into his pockets and started for the door.

"W-where are you going?"

"I'm skipping."

Mikan was left alone once again in the classroom, she was confused. Really confused. After all, she thought it was just jokes, but never imagined to have it somehow hurt Natsume so deeply. _Maybe I can ask Aoi about this?I hope I didn't upset him too much…the first round is tomorrow._

**Natsume's POV**

Shit. Yeah I've heard many bad things and good things about me, like I'm so smart, or so good looking, or that I'm a womanizer who moves from bitches to hoes to sluts, one after one. None of the hurt me, but Mikan's words were like knives cutting through me. It was unbearable; she hit me on my secret, and my weakness. There is a secret, where no one should ever know about me.

**Normal POV**

"Done! I should show Aoi and Hotaru my song!" Mikan skipped happily down the hall, only to run into someone…again. This time, it's a heavy-cake-makeup-bitchy-slutty-looking girl. Mikan couldn't help but scowl a little.

"Sorry." She said, picking up her sheets that she dropped and pushing past that girl. But the girl turned around and said in a high and sugary voice.

"You are Mikan Sakura, am I right?"

That voice made Mikan want to shoot herself and die, but forcing a fake smile she turned around.

"Yeah, that's me."

The girl had strawberry blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. The way she dressed on her uniform grossed Mikan out. Clearly, she wasn't in the A class which means that she has a set of white uniforms. But the front was unbuttoned until it showed almost all of her cleavage and her red lacy bra, her skirt was rolled up until it barely covered her whole butt.

"Natsume-kun must be in your class then I suppose?"

"He is." Here comes another fan girl! This one's crazy I tell you.

" Lovely! Send my regards to him (a kiss) if you'll please. And do me a favor, get your unattractive assets away from MY prince charming. Okay?" Smiling with triumph, she walked away, swaying her hips from side to side.

That was Luna, Luna Koizumi, or the lunatic which Mikan will call her from now on. First impressions are important, and clearly, Luna didn't give Mikan a very good first impression, scowling, Mikan walked toward her room where her friends are all waiting.

Mikan opened the door to her room and found her roommates sitting on the sofa watching season 1 of Gossip Girl.

"Chuck or Nate?"

"Chuck. Such a sex god."

"Nate! Chuck is so…creepy!"

Mikan sighed. She's seen the first season over and over, she's got the lines basically memorized. Pausing the show, she turned around and showed them her lyrics.

"I just finished this morning! Tell me if you think it's good or not." Mikan looked expectantly at her besties. Suddenly, Aoi stood up and dashed into her bedroom, then came out with something in her hands. It was a dress, and a pair of shoes, and jewelry.

"Mikan, you are going to wear this."

Mikan stared in disbelief. The dress was amazing. Strapless white top with a sandy dark gold belt under the bust to add color. The bottom was almost pixie like. It reached just above her knees and was decorated with some golden sparkles and little white glistening gems. The shoes were a pair of silver high heels.

"Aoi! You MADE this?"

"Yep, not the shoes though. The shoes are mine, I'm letting you borrow them!"

"Thank you, thank you so much Aoi! So lucky to have a buddy like you!"

Mikan gave Aoi a hug and proceeded to hang the dress in her closet for tomorrow. When she came back, she saw her friends nodding in acknowledgement.

"This is a good song indeed for the theme. Good job Mikan." Hotaru said stoically, but a faint smile lightened up her features. Anna and Nonoko agreed, both smiling and nodding at Mikan. Being happy that she was accepted, Mikan quickly went to her room, picked up her guitar and started practicing. Anna and Nonoko went to the dance studio on the dorm's first floor and practiced. Hotaru opened her grand piano (they have a huge dorm not to mention) and started to tune her violin. That night was very…melodious yet filled with tension for the upcoming event.

**Chapter 5, is finished!**

**My friends and I were talking about how cool it would be to go to boarding school and have a life like Mikan and her friends. Then this idea suddenly popped into my head and I wrote this chapter. I hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice. Nor will I ever own it or be as great as the original author.**


	6. Natsume's Birthday

**Ugh, just came back from my class, so tired**

**Please Review! Hope you guys like it.**

After cheering and watching 5 episodes of Gossip Girl and debating over Chuck X Blair or Nate X Blair. Mikan pulled her friends together and whispered.

"Today is the 26th…it's Natsume's birthday tomorrow…

000000

"We're with you! Let's start now Mikan!"

"I have my handy lock picker with me."

Hotaru is the one with the gadgets. The girls made their way toward the next floor and approached Natsume's room, picking the lock when they arrived. They decorated his room with balloons and banners. Got a bunch of confetti shooters, set up the food and drinks, prepared the lights and scene. They shut off the lights and each waited at the door patiently for Natsume and his band to arrive.

"I wonder where they are." Mikan said, her voice a bare minimum.

"Psh, probably grinding with some whore at the bar." Nonoko said, tossing her blue hair over her shoulders.

_Whore. _That word immediately reminded her of her unfortunate encounter with Luna the Lunatic. Just the thought of it made Mikan want to puke. Clearing her throat and fidgeting uncomfortably, she kneeled down once more and waited.

1 hour

2 hours

3 hours

4 hours.

The girls were getting sleepy, not that they are getting sleepy before 12 o clock, but the waiting and the restrictions of no talking made them intensely bored. Suddenly, Anna jolted.

"Guys! I hear them!"

_Step. Laughter. Step_

_Click…click…push._

Followed by a husky voice, "What the hell, my lock was picked."

As the door gradually opened, Mikan who was the nearest flicked on the light, shot him with confetti and smiled.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY NATSUME!"

The girls and the rest of the band said all together.

All Natsume could do was to stand there with confetti all over him, looking a little pissed off, confused yet happy. Mikan walked up to him and gave him a card and a camera.

"Happy birthday Natsume. This card has all your friends' signatures on it, and this camera is so that we all can have a wonderful time together at this academy, and to show you that…you won't be alone no matter what. We are always here for you!"

Natsume was surprised. REALLY surprised. Who knew that this airheaded happy-go-lucky girl can be so…thoughtful and smart sometimes? Clearing his throat, he took her gifts and thanked her with a tiny smile that nobody else noticed.

Anna and Nonoko gave him the birthday cake they baked. Hotaru gave him a wallet, an empty one. Ruka gave him a hat with a little flaming kitty on the right side of the rim. Koko gave him a new pick for his guitar. Natsume has to admit, he was amazed…and a little jubilant. Never in his life has anyone planned or he himself hosted a birthday party, and don't even start on gifts. Smiling a little, he decided to enjoy the party. Audition is tomorrow anyways, so why not party it up?

"LET'S PLAY TRUTH OR DARE!" Koko suggested. Hearing the word "PLAY" Mikan's eyes lit up, "GAME! YEAH!"

Hotaru shrugged, "sure, why not."

When everyone agreed and explained the game to Mikan, they started with Koko.

"Natsume! Truth or dare?"

"Hn…truth."

"…hmmm…do you like anyone right now?"

Natsume's eyes twitched as he sent of a very awkward aura.

"…yes."

"EEEEEH?" Mikan said, surprised. _It couldn't be… _"Can it be? ..that you…."

Natsume's eye's lit up _SHE'S GONNA FIGURE IT OUT! Finally. _

"Could it be that you still miss your mom?"

Everyone in the room fell over and lay twitching.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"An-ANYWAYS. Let's get on with the game." Ruka said, smiling awkwardly. _Man she's slow!_

Natsume got back up and looked around for a person to pick on.

"Ruka," He decided, causing Ruka to twitch slightly, "Truth or dare?"

"…Dare…?" Ruka said, slightly cowering.

"Okay. I dare you to go make out with Imai for 10 seconds. I'll be counting."

…

"WOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOO!"

"YEAH RUKA!"

"MAN IT UP!"

Mikan just sat there laughing her head off, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HOTARU! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Ruka was bushing a million shades of red. _How can I do this! I ACTUALLY have feelings for her! _

Hotaru sat there…stoic than ever and turned to face Ruka. She grabbed him by the collar and pulled him toward her causing them to kiss.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

…

2.9

2.8

2.7

Ruka broke off for air and screamed at the gang.

"DAMMIT! IN WHOLE NUMBERS! NOT DECIMALS!"

Hotaru just sat there and turned back, only Mikan noticed a small blush and smile on her lips. _Hotaru!_

Ruka was blushing FURIOUSLY. He wanted his revenge.

"Natsume! TRUTH OR DARE."

Natsume sighed…_he wants it, so let him have it._

"dare."

"I DARE YOU TO GO AND KISS SAKURA FOR A MINUTE AND 30 SECONDS."

Natsume twitched. Ruka must have had a lot of guts to say that, after all, Ruka knows of Natsume's feelings.

Mikan on the other hand was a little…out of the world. She was white as a sheet and frozen with a WHAT-THE-HELL-RUKA look on her face. Natsume sighed and approached her, and she scrambled back all the way against the door.

"NOOOOOO!"

Natsume growled, grabbed her shoulders and kissed her. He snuck his arms behind the small of her back and the other against the back of her head, locking Mikan into a strong iron grasp. Mikan on the other hand didn't know what to do, so she opened her mouth and chomped down HARD on Natsume's lip. Wincing, Natsume refused to let go.

CHOMP

CHOMP

CHOMP CHOMP CHOMP CHOMP CHOMP CHOMP CHOMP CHOMP CHOMP

!

"alright! One minute and 30 seconds is up!"

Natsume let go and Mikan gasped for air. Wiping the traces of blood off his now red lips, he smirked. Mikan was red with embarrassment and anger, for both Natsume and Ruka.

"THAT. WAS. MY. FIRST. KISS. YOU. FOX!" The room was soon filled with laughter

The game went on and before they know it, they all fell asleep on the floor of exhaustion.

**I hope you liked this chapter! **

**In my appreciation list two chapters ago, a name got cut off…**

**So**

**.Spazz**

**Thank you also for reviewing! **

**I appreciate ALL of the readers comments and views! Thanks so much.**


	7. Mysteries of the Past

**First round is today! I hope I didn't make some of you wait long! But please read and review! I'll need as much encouragement and comments to help make this story a better one for you guys!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice….**

"Last night was fun!" Mikan said while stuffing a howalon into her mouth. "But we all ended up falling asleep in Natsume's room!

The five girls, Mikan, Aoi, Hotaru, Nonoko and Anna are currently sitting in their dorm's living room, getting ready for tonight's big event. It's already 12 o clock and they were busy practicing and preparing. Well, all except for Aoi that is. Aoi seemed especially fidgety today, more fidgety than all the girls. Mikan noticed and placed a hand on Aoi's elbow, causing her to jump.

"Aoi? Are…you alright?"

Her big crimson eyes looked up and there was immense sadness and guiltiness.

"I.." She started but no words came out of her mouth. Mikan, noticing this dragged her to the Academy Garden and they took a seat on the bench.

"Tell me what's wrong Aoi! It's okay, we are all here for you." Mikan said reassuringly. Aoi sighed, and looked back up to Mikan.

"It's…the song Natsume and his bands are going to sing…I had a dream…a flashback dream about what happened 5 years ago…Natsume's song.."

"What about my song?" A husky voice broke from behind them. Mikan spun around in surprise, relaxing when she realized it was only him. But something about Natsume's tensed up features bothered Mikan.

"Aoi was just saying something to me. Girl talk, you know…stuff…" Mikan said, trying to hide the fact that Aoi was about to say something…important about Natsume's past and she was sure that Natsume didn't want anyone to know. Aoi blinked, realizing that this was a bad situation and broke in between Natsume and Mikan.

"Mikan and I were just curious about what song you are going to sing. No harm there." Aoi's eyes flashed coldly, catching Mikan off guard. _They are siblings…aren't they?_ Natsume narrowed his eyes and walked away. Aoi sighed in relief.

"Look Mikan, maybe we shouldn't talk about this here…but, pay attention to what he's going to sing tonight. And I'll explain…if I can..I'll try my best." Aoi got up and walked toward the direction of the dorms. Mikan was left wondering what was so "important" about this "secret" of Natsumes…

**Back at the Dorms.**

"Where the hell were you?" Anna and Nonoko yelled at Mikan when she walked in the door.

"Uh…nothing! I felt like taking a breather…haha…" Putting on a half-hearted smile, she walked into her bedroom, getting ready to put her dress on. When she came out, Aoi had her make up set up all across the counter.

"Mikan," Aoi said, smiling, "You're my first victim!" Mikan laughed nervously and sat down in front of the mirror. Aoi took out her Le Neige Crystal Foundation and dabbed it all over Mikan's face and her jaw line. Then concealed any blemishes using her MAC studio finish.

"I wonder if you really need any eye shadow…since the song you are singing is really…innocent!" Aoi said, putting a finger to her chin. She decided that it would still be better to enhance Mikan's long lashes, so she got a dab of bronze shadow and focused on the outer corners. And proceeded to apply eyeliner and mascara.

"Now…for your lips…let's make them…look…kissable." _Kissable_. The word _kiss_ reminded Mikan of last night's truth or dare game and immediately, her cheeks flushed and her heart sped up. _Why am I feeling this way?_

"There! You look PERFECT! Now let's do your hair." Aoi took out her curling barrel and gently curled Mikan's hair, making it look softer than ever. Mikan looked at herself in the mirror. She was, in one word, stunning. Smiling, she hugged Aoi.

"Thanks Aoi! I love you!"

When she exited her room all the other girls are finished too. Anna and Nonoko both had a flaming red dress that went above her knees. It was a halter dress with two roses at the left shoulder and a satin sash draped loosely on the same said. To match with it was a pair of red ball-room shoes. Their make up of course matched their attire. Red eye shadow and bold cherry red lips.

Hotaru was in an elegant purple dress that emphasized her amethyst eyes. It was strapless, flowing all the way down past her ankles. She didn't have eye shadow, just bold eye linere, making her eyes pop and enhancing her lashes. There was a silver heart locket on her neck Mikan has never seen before.

"Where did you get that necklace?" Mikan said trying to pry open the locket, only to be pushed back by Hotaru coldly. But Mikan noticed the small blush and smile Hotaru had on her lips and cheeks. Mikan blinked.

"IT'S FROM RUKA ISN'T IT! IIIIII KNEW IT! SEE? I KNEW IT! WHAT DID I SAY HUH? I KNEW IT! HA!"

Hotaru looked up, a full blush visible on her cheeks now as she tried her best to say a coherent "shut up" to Mikan.

"Congrats Hotaru!"

"But.. Mikan…I thought..you…"

"Nahh, I was just confused, but I don't! Really!"

Hotaru sighed and smiled and the room erupted in cheers. Mikan smiled half-heartedly, _what's this…sad, lonely feeling and me wanting to see…him?_

**AT THE TALENT SHOW.**

"HOLY CRAP. OF THE 400 PEOPLE IN GAKUEN ALICE, ONLY 30 IS PARTICIPATING?" Mikan said, staring at the large audience from back stage. Her hands felt clammy and she was starting to feel dizzy.

"Mikan, calm down. You will do awesome." Hotaru said, patting Mikan gently on the shoulder.

Narumi Anjo walked on stage, and his voice boomed through the mic.

"STUDENTS AND TEACHERS AND JUDGES OF ALICE ACADEMY! PLEASE WELCOME OUR FIRST MUSIC CONTEST OF THE YEAR!"

**Ahhhhh…that was a lot to handel for me! OMG…I just wrote HANDLE as HANDEL. Too much studying music for me…can't help it…gotta do more studying now! REVIEW PLEASE! THANKS!**


	8. First Round!

**Hello Guys! My mock exam is Aug 6****th****…I hope I don't fail. AND. Who ever invented algebra should go die, and burn in hell.**

**ANYWAYS**

**Disclaimer: I….DON'T….OWN….ANYTHING….**

"There will be 4 judges including myself! Jinno-sensei, who is in charge of any classical music, Reo-sensei, including any type of pop/rock music, Misaki-Sensei, in charge of any type of dance, and my self as an overall judge! Now, would the crowd give a warm welcome to Sweet Seduction!"

Sweet Seduction? What? Mikan looked out to the stage and almost GAGGED. There was that slut, Luna the Lunatic and her little…possy dressed up in fishnet stalkings and gold shorts that only covered half their butts. For tops, they were a gold bra/halter top and to finish all that, each had bed hair.

"Man, no wonder the guys love them." Hotaru said, coming up next to Mikan who was now looking for a barf bag.

"YEAH! They wanna f*ck them! That's what?" Mikan said, and clearly she was mad and disgusted. Hotaru laughed at Mikan's reaction, but started gagging when they started singing their song.

**If You Seek Amy**

_Britney Spears_

_La la la, la la la_

_La la la, la la la_

_Oh baby baby have you seen Amy tonight?_

_Is she in the bathroom is she somkin up outside? OH!_

_Oh baby baby does she take a piece of lime_

_For the drink that I'ma buy her do you know just what she likes? OH!_

_Oh oh, tell me have you seen her? Cuzse I'm so, oh!_

_I can't get her off of my brain_

_I just want to go to the party she gonna go_

_Can somebody take me home_

_Ha ha, he he, ha ha ho_

_Love me! Hate me! Say what you want about me!_

_But all the boys and all the girls are begging to if you seek amy_

_Love me hate me but can't you see what I see?_

_All the boys and all the girls are begging to if you seek amy_

_La la la, la la la_

_La la la, la la la_

_All the boys and all the girls are begging to If You Seek Amy._

Mikan gaped. The crowd was _CHEERING_.

"This song..is sick." A husky voice came up behind her. Mikan turned and found Natsume scowling in disgust, his band seems to be agreeing with him. Mikan couldn't help but marvel at the Natsume in front of her.

Natsume's hair was still in a hot mess, yet covered up by the hat Ruka gave him for his birthday. He was wearing a black sleeveless hoddie and dark colored ragged jeans. There was a black wrist band on his left hand. She blinked, distracting herself.

"What? That song was RANDOM! It's sing about a girl who wants to see this other girl named Amy…and wanting to go to a party?" Mikan said cocking her head to one side, thinking the song over. Natsume sighed.

"Mikan. Say the title."

"If you seek amy."

"Slower"

"IIIIIIF…YOUU…..SEEEEKKK…AAAAMMMMYYYY."

"Get it?"

"No."

Natsume snickered. He whispered something in her ear and Mikan's eyes widened and she jumped back.

"WHAT? THEY ARE ASKING EVERYONE TO FUCK THEM?"

Natsume covered her mouth and quieted her, snickering ever so slightly and nodded. Mikan frowned in disgust and shook her head.

**Natsume's POV**

Damn! This girl is dense, but I have to admit…she's…gorgeous tonight. White really suits her. Her eye lashes are enhanced by make up which really brought out her eyes, her hazel eyes. I never stared directly into her eyes, because I KNOW, I'll be lost in them…

**Back to Normal POV**

"Ne, Natsume, pass me the program." Mikan said. Natsume handed her the program and Mikan flipped to the list.

_If You Seek Amy-Sweet Seduction (Luna Koizumi and band)_

_Tango-Tsubasa and Misaki_

_Pathetique Sonata by Beethoven-Yumi Awasaki_

_When I look At You-Sumire Shouda_

_Love Story-Mikan Sakura_

_Hip Hop Dance-Anna and Nonoko_

_New Divide-Black Crimson Wings (Natsume and Band)_

_La Primavera (Spring) by Vivaldi-Hotaru Imai_

Mikan scanned through the first eight people and found her name with her friends. But the fact that she was 5th upseted her and she got all queasy again. Mikan staggered back, and Natsume supported her and leaned her against his chest holding her waist.

"You okay?"

"Yeah…just a little nervous."

"You'll do fine. …I believe in you." Natsume said. This surprised Mikan. She looked up and Natsume was looking away from her and at the stage watching Yumi Awasaki play the piano. Somehow, Mikan felt giddy hearing Natsume saying that to her. She smiled and leaned back against his chest, holding his hand in her small ones.

…

Mikan didn't know how long they stayed like that until Narumi announced her name.

"And now! Will you please give a warm round of applause for MIKAN SAKURA! Singing LOVE STORY!"

Mikan took a deep breathe and felt a tap on her shoulder. Hotaru was smiling at her with a violin in hand.

"You'll do GREAT. Now go out their and make them weep."

Mikan smiled back and hugged Hotaru. Taking a deep breathe, she stepped out on to the stage and blinked against the bright stage light. Her dress shimmered as light reflected off it. She noticed a bright pink banner among all of them, it said "I LOVE MIKAN SAKURA! SHE IS THE BESTEST FRIEND YOU CAN EVER HAVE! –AOI!" Smiling at this, she waved at the crowd and took the mic.

**Love Story**

_Taylor Swift_

_We were both young, when I first saw you._

_I close my eyes, and the flashback starts _

_I'm standing there,_

_On a balcony in summer air._

_I see the light_

_See the party the ball gowns_

_I see you make your way through the crowd to say hello.._

_Little did I know.._

_That you were Romeo and you were throwing pebbles_

_And my Daddy said stay away from Juliette_

_And I was crying on the stair case beggin you please don't go!_

_And I said_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting,_

_All there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the Prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story_

_Baby just say.._

_Yes._

_I got tired of waiting_

_Wondering if you were ever coming around_

_My faith in you is fading_

_When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said_

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone_

_I keep waiting for you but you never come_

_Is this in my head? I don't know what to think_

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said_

_Marry me Juliette_

_And you'll never be alone_

_I love you and that's all I really know_

_I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress_

_It's a love story_

_Baby just say_

_Yes._

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Cause we were both young when I first saw…_

_You…_

The crowd went absolutely WILD. Mikan had the biggest smile on her face as she put the mic back in place and waved. She blew a kiss and thanked them.

"THANK YOU ALL OUT THERE SUPPORTING ME! LOVE YOU!"

She ran back to the curtains where she stood shaking in excitement and fright. Her friends came rushing to her, congratulating her and enveloping her in hugs. Natsume had a small smile that lightened up his features as he watched Mikan smiling with her friends afar.

Mikan jumped happily and was laughing and crying at the same time.

"Now! For Anna and Nonoko's hip hop dance!" Narumi's voice boomed through the speakers. Anna and Nonoko squealed excitiedly, "We're up! Wish us luck!" Mikan hugged both of them again and assured them.

As she watched her friends from the curtains, not minding anyone, there was a pair of amber eyes somewhere behind the drapes.

**PHEW! **

**I love writing these stories! They are such a great way to…relax lol. I hope you guys liked this chapter! Review please! **

**I really like you guys' comments! Criticism IS accepted, because I want to do my best to write this and make it good ^.^**


	9. A Clue, A Mystery

**CHAPPIE 9! I just found out that one manga is closing! I'll have to go to another site to read Gakuen Alice! BOOOOOOO. Tell me some sites where I can read it!**

**Natsume's POV**

I watched Mikan as she smiled with her friends and watched the twins perform. She never fails to surprise me, and that smile of hers, it upsets me so much. I hate her smile. I hate the ability of that smile. I hate how it can make me…melt.

"Hey Natsume. You ready? We're almost up." Ruka said, coming up behind me and tapping me on the shoulder lightly. I almost forgot, we're after these twins. Reluctant to tear my gaze from that brunette, I grabbed my guitar and draped it over my shoulders. I saw my band gather up behind me, they are all beaming with awe. I on the other hand…dread it a little…As soon as we go out there…man I hope security guards will be ready.

"Now for our second last performance! A band you've been waiting for! BLACK CRIMSON WINGS!"

Holy shit. I knew I had to bring my ear plugs. Damn those girls are annoying. I see Mikan turn around, smiling from ear to ear running towards me. My heart just skipped…wait what? PSH. NO it didn't…

"Good luck Natsume! Ruka! Tsubasa and Koko! You'll do great!"

With that one simple sentence, I was reassured. My ego returned to full as I ruffled her hair and walked on stage.

**Mikan's POV**

I wished Natsume and his band luck as I watched them go on stage. Yep, I was right. The auditorium became a whore house. All the girls were squished at the front, threatening to trample the poor security guards. Some of them even tore open their tops and revealed underwears with their names on it…oh my god. Kids these days…

That's right! Didn't Aoi tell me to pay attention to their song? Maybe I'll finally get something out of this song about Natsume's past. Tsubasa-sempai started the song with a few beats to count them in, Ruka and Koko started strumming their guitars as Natsume tapped to the beat. He..looked good out there. NO! What am I thinking? Stupid Mikan. BAD Mikan. NO.

**New Divide**

_Linkin Park_

_I remembered black skies, the lightning all around me _

_I remembered each flash as time began to blur _

_Like a startling sign that fate had finally found me _

_And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve _

_So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean _

_Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes_

_Give me reason to fill this hole, connect the space between _

_Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies across this new divide _

_There was nothing in sight but memories left abandoned _

_There was nowhere to hide, the ashes fell like snow _

_And the ground caved in between where we were standing _

_And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve _

_So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean _

_Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes across this new divide _

_In every loss, in every lie, in every truth that you'd deny _

_And each regret and each goodbye was a mistake too great to hide _

_And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve _

_So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean _

_Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes _

_Give me reason to fill this hole, connect the space between _

_Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies across this new divide _

_Across this new divide… _

_Across this new divide _

Woah…that's some deep stuff…

It seemed almost as if…it was filled with GUILT. Did something bad happen? WELL. OBVIOUSLY, wow I'm so stupid sometimes. I guess I'll talk to Aoi later and ask her about this…when Natsume isn't looking.

**Natsume's POV**

This song…Is dedicated to what happened 5 years ago. The memories of it still haunts me every night.

The crowd liked it, I could tell. Girls literally stripping and screaming our names…wow. Nice turn out? I'd say so. Ruka came up beside me and waved, nudging me in the process to remind me not to just stand there and remember. He knows about what happened, we were child hood friends.

I waved to the crowed and was about to say a thank you when I heard a familiar blood curdling scream from back stage.

It was Mikans.

**Oh my god…something's gotten into me lately with…cases and CSI stuff…I like mystery! Sorry if I left some hanging out there with this ending…**

**So! How was this chapter? Tell me! Thanks!**


	10. A BIG THANK YOU TO MY REVIEWERS!

**Wow! You guys have no IDEA how much encouragement you are giving me through these reviews! I would like to dedicate this special chapter to all of you guys, for taking the time to review and read my story. I will definitely try my best to make my stories better! Thank you so much for all your support up till now!**

**I would like to dedicate my heart-felt thanks to:**

**missyJuliette**

**J.S. KID**

**Love Crazed Moron**

**aniAgelxx**

**Animeromance luver**

**natsumio**

**cRiMsOn'hAz3L**

**123**

**ShinJinIchi23 (shin-chan ^.^)**

**WitheredWings101**

**xxLovelyRosexx**

**Platinum Heartz**

**the-writing-vampire**

**aNiMeLoVeRs21**

**EnaRie**

**anime-zhign**

**jadeismycolor**

**hamandeggrock**

**mysticmoon95**

**cutiie-cooties**

**cRiMsOn'aZhUrA**

**.Spazz (who's name seems to always get cut off …)**

**Without all of you guys, I would've NEVER made it this far! So, THANK YOU SO MUCH FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART! And please keep supporting me! ^.^**

**I know I've left some of you hanging in the previous chappie…so I'll try my best to update as soon as I can!**

**Behind-Those-Crimson-Eyes (crimson-chan ^.^)**


	11. Seji Takiasu! ANOTHER interference!

**Hello! I'm back! Missed Me? Heheee**

**Here's the next chappie! I hope you guys are enjoying this story! Tell me what you think in reviews please.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

**Natsume's POV**

Damn! That was Mikan's scream? What? I rushed back stage, chucking my guitar on to the stage and dashing back, ignoring the whispers of the crowd. I then saw her friends looking around frantically, I approached the icy one.

"Where the hell is she?" Icy turned around and for the first time I saw a change of expression on her face.

"I don't know. We heard her scream and she was gone."

**Mikan's POV**

It's him! What the hell is he doing here? I…I can't let my friends get into this mess!

**Normal POV**

Everyone was frantically searching for Mikan. They ran through the halls of Alice Academy, calling out her name…well Natsume was calling "POLKA". Hotaru came apon Mikan's white flower clip that was in her hair and one of her shoes beside the music portable. Everyone shared a glance and stepped through the door cautiously. There, they found Mikan lying on the ground, unconscious with blood trickling out of a wound on her head. A shadow was hovering over her.

Natsume's anger boiled to the point where he can't help it anymore. Yelling a "HEY" He dashed forward and attempted to grab the person but the other was too fast and dodged the blow and jumped out the window. Everyone hurriedly went to Mikan who was now stirring. The blood stained the white dress and her eyes were blank and hazy. Then, realization hit her as she let out another scream and clung to Natsume who was taken aback by her sudden movement. He hugged her and patted her gently.

"Shh, it's alright now…We're here for you…shh."

Mikan's shoulder was racked with her sobs as she buried her face into Natsume's chest, not willing to let go. Hotaru stood up, realizing that they should get out of here as soon as possible. She took out her cell phone and called Narumi, telling him to cancel her performance, and proceeded to guide Natsume and Mikan to their room.

When they arrived, Natsume gently pried her fingers off his shirt and set her on the bed. Grabbing her hand he lifted her head up.

"What's wrong Mikan?"

"…I…" She started to cry again and Hotaru sighed, motioning everyone to get the hell out. Mikan sniffed and began her story.

"It's him. He was here Hotaru. He tried to do that again, and I refused, and he struck me…and I lost conscious…" Hotaru nodded and urged her to tell Natsume what happened.

"His name is Seji. Seji Takiasu. Before Hotaru and I transffered here, he went to our old school and was head over heels in love with me. He asked me out, numerous times but I turned him down. One day, he left a note in my locker and asked if we could talk this out in the music room at our old school…I should've listened to Hotaru and not go. There he asked if I could give a chance…but I politely declined and was about to leave when he tried to rape me…when I defended myself, he wanted to kill me…and then kill himself," Mikan shuddered at the memory but carried on in a shaky voice, " He didn't thankfully as Hotaru came to the aide with my sempai…but the dagger made contact with my neck, but missed the fatal arteries…see there's still a scar."

Mikan lifted her hair and showed Natsume. Natsume's breath drew in sharply. It was a scar that ran along the back left side of her delicate skin. It was shaped like a slivered moon. Natsume shook as he gathered Mikan into his arms again.

What a brutal past this girl had.

**Natsume's POV**

Polka finished her story. I have to say, I am shocked…

She's probably scarred for life now…but, now, I will do an oath.

"Mikan. Don't worry…I'll protect you. I swear." I said, as I pressed her against my chest. I felt her small delicate frame sigh in relief and a small smile crept through her lips and soon she fell asleep.

Seji Takiasu, welcome to your death bed.

**You know, at the first couple of episodes of Gakuen Alice, I really liked Natsume's cold attitude…I thought it was…really…. Natsume…ANYWAYS.**

**Tell me what you think?**


	12. A new addition?

**BOO! Scared ya! **

**I decided to stop my Maybe Rich Guys Are Not That Bad story…I am losing inspiration for that one. Once I finish this story, I will continue! Promise! So please give me your support! Arrigato!**

**Disclaimer: ….FINE…I don't own Gakuen Alice … **

**Mikan's POV**

Mmmm…what time is it? I'm sure I've fallen asleep after…Seji appeared. Hehe, that's how I problem solve. Sleep…

I turned over and was surprised. There, under the silver moonlight by the window in my sofa was Natsume, lying peacefully. The light made his raven-colored hair shine brightly and give off a very mysterious aura around him…OH! What am I doing? What's with the butterflies in my stomach when ever I see Natsume? …

He must've heard me stir because his eyelids slowly opened, revealing two bright, scarlet orbs. No…don't open your eyes! I always…get fascinated by their beauty

"Oi…you're awake…and what's with that look on your face? …is there something on MY face?"

Natsume's voice gave me a start as I snapped back to reality.

"Oh! Nothing…"

Natsume sighed and lied down again. Phew…that was close…

**Normal POV**

Mikan checked the time. It was 1 am in the morning. She lied back down and closed her eyes.

2 hours later, she got up again. Once again, she looked over at Natsume who was sleeping peacefully, that settled Mikan's fluttering heart. When she looked closer, she saw Natsume shivering slightly. After all, he was sleeping on the sofa without a blanket. Smiling a little, Mikan got up and walked over to her closet and dragged out another set of blankets and pillows. Lifting Natsume's head up gently, she placed the pillow under his head and proceeded to cover him up with the blanket.

When Mikan was going to go back to bed, a hand grabbed her wrist, causing her to squeak in alarm. Natsume was still sleeping, but a small frown was evident on his well-chiseled face.

"Mikan…don't go…I…want you beside me…always…"

This was definitely too much for Mikan to handle at the time. So she proceeded to stand there…gaping…

1 minute

2 minutes

3 minutes

4 minutes

5 minutes

….

_SNAP OUT OF IT MIKAN! _She broke the thought violently and scurried back to bed…though she didn't get that much sleep…

**NEXT DAY**

"…"

"…ka"

"…olka"

"POOOOOOOOOOOLKA! DAMMIT! GET YOUR LAZY ASS OFF YOUR BED!"

"KYAAAAA!" …THUD. Mikan fell out of her bed, she rubbed her eyes and looked up…only to see a pissed off Natsume dressed up and ready for school. Mikan smiled weakly, stifling a yawn.

"G'morning Natsume…what time is it?"

Natsume sighed..

"It's 8:15."

"…ohh, that's o… WAIT WHAT? 8:15 AM? HOLY CRAP! JIN-JIN WILL KILL ME! KYAAAAAAA!" She leapt and scrambled her way to the bathroom. When Mikan got back out dressed and ready to go, she dashed by the fridge and grabbed a strawberry yogurt and dashed out the door. Natsume snickered…it's only 7:45 in the morning…oh well, she'll be on time anyways.

Mikan was running, _craaaaaap! Jin-jin is going to kill me!_ She seemed to have forgotten all about last night as she sped toward her class. When Mikan reached the room finally, she swung the door open roughly and stood there panting like there's NO tomorrow…

"SORRY JINNO-SENSEI! I AM LATE. I KNOW…"

_BAKA. BAKA. BAKA._

Mikan's face ended up in the big wooden door of the classroom.

"Itai… what was that for Hotaru!" Stroking the small bump on her head, she looked at her stoic friend sitting in her seat fidgeting with an invention. Then…she realized she and Hotaru were the only ones in class.

"…huh? Where is everyone?"

"Mikan, you are so loud. It's only 8 in the morning. In case you forgot…class doesn't start till 8:20."

Mikan blinked…_DAMN THAT NATSUME! I'M GONNA KILL HIM! _Speaking of the devil…

"Yo..you're indeed VERY early today." A husky voice sounded from the door…which still has mikan's face carved on it…. -.-

"NATSUME. HYUUGA. HOW. DARE. YOU. DISTURB. MY. PRECIOUS. SLUMBER." Mikan was surpressing her anger…trying to at least.

"Well…you were snoring a lot so I decided to wake you up since I couldn't get a blink of sleep last night."

"I DO NOT SNORE."

"yes you do."

"NO."

"yes."

"NO."

"Yes."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO."

"whatever you say…strawberries."

"I DO NOT…wait…strawberries?" Mikan looked herself up and down…_I'm not wearing any strawberries…I'm wearing a cherry head band…unless…wait…_

Natsume smirked.

Hotaru twitched.

ANNNND

Mikan exploded.

"YOU DAMN ASS HENTAI! GO TO HELL! BURNNNNN. ENEMY OF WOMAN! YOU WILL NEVER GET LAID. NEEEVER…..wait..what did I just say? WHATEVER. DAMN YOU! NOW I CAN'T GET MARRIED!"

**BAKA BAKA BAKA**

"Ow..Hotaru..that's the second time today." Mikan said, rubbing the second bump on her head.

"If you guys have a lover's quarrel, please refrain from doing it in the class room. Thank you for your cooperation.

Mikan sighed, shooting one last glare at the snickering raven-haired boy, she took out her math notes and began studying.

**BEGINNING OF CLASS**

"Good morning my A Class! How are you cuties today?" Narumi pirouetted in the door, causing all 6 elite students to groan. Narumi smiled weakly and stopped at his desk.

"I hope all of you are excited for today! We have a neww member to this elite class! Please come in my dear new student!" Narumi beckoned at the door.

The student stepped in.

And Mikan immediately fainted.

**Waaa…I wrote this when I was supposed to be studying…so half of my mind is on music…sorry if it's not good DX**

**R AND R please! Thank you!**


	13. Mikan's Bodyguard!

**Hey Guys! Sorry for the late update! It's getting closer to my exam date and I'm cramming much more now … **

**But here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

**I AM IN LOVE WITH THE MANGA ****BEAST MASTER****, IT IS AMAZING.**

**Disclamer: I don't own Gakuen Alice…I wish I did…then I'd be happy :D**

Mikan could not believe her eyes. There, standing before her was Seji Takiasu **(A.N: Yes, you people guessed right ^.^ So smart!) **She felt Natsume tense up beside her and her hand immediately…INSTINCTIVELY sought out Natsume's. Natsume held her hand, tight. Narumi didn't sense the awkward atmosphere around three of his students in this classroom and carried on speaking.

"This is Seji Takiasu. He is very new to Alice Academy, and of course, he is a genius. Seji's entrance exam seemed to have topped Natsume Hyuuga's mark! So my little crimson eyes, work hard!"

Natsume's breathe drew sharply in as Seji smirked at him, unknown to Narumi, who soon continued talking.

"Because Seji his new, and our music competition already started, he automatically has a spot in the show at the second round. Seji will be part of the Black Crimson Wings."

At this, Natsume, Mikan, Hotaru and Ruka all stood up at once and shouted.

"NO."

Anna and Nonoko were the only ones seated as they looked at the other students curiously. Realizing this, the four sat down and cleared their throat, looking in different directions.

"Um…" Narumi continued on, "Seji will be in need of a partner! So since Mikan-chan is familiar with the school, she shall be Seji-kun's partner!" A look of horror washed over Mikan's face as Seji's cold green eyes turned on her. That's right, Seji had a lighter shade of black hair and piercing green eyes. He was pretty cute looking as well. **(A.N I felt like Natsume deserved a little competition hehehe!) **

"I refuse."

Mikan said with her bangs covering up her eyes. Natsume snaked his arms around Mikan's shoulders and pulled her closer. Mikan looked up again with her eyes brimming with tears and her eyebrows furrowed together. She looked angry. VERY angry.

"I refuse."

She repeated again, much to the class and Narumi's surprise.

"But…Mikan-chan…"

"I SAID I REFUSE DAMMIT! YOU GAY ASS TEACHER LISTEN TO ME!"

This is indeed the first time Mikan talked to Narumi who has always seen Mikan as his own daughter the first time. So he was taken aback, looking shocked and a little wounded.

"I'll be his partner."

Hotaru spoke up, looking at the two at the front of the class, her lavender eyes looking merciless as ever. Narumi realized that something was wrong and soon obliged.

"Seji-kun, please go take a seat next to Hotaru-chan at the 3rd row!" Seji walked down the isle, his cold eyes fixed on Mikan who was glaring back. Natsume's hand tightened on her shoulders as he too, returned the dagger glares from Seji.

**LUNCH TIME**

"Mikan! Why were you so…cold this morning?" Anna and Nonoko asked Mikan when they were sitting in the private garden for the A class. Mikan was sipping her tea beside Natsume shrugged as she looked away.

"He...is one of those few people I hated. Let's just leave it as that."

Hotaru made sure that Seji was sitting as far as possible from Natsume and Mikan who now has 5 robotic bodyguards around them. The atmosphere in the air was thick and unpleasant. Mikan stood up.

"I'm going back." Natsume immediately followed and so did Hotaru and Ruka. Anna and Nonoko are the only ones left there with the untouched sweets and tea, looking lost as ever.

Natsume is now Mikan's 24/7 bodyguard. He moved into her dorm room's spare guest room which was connected to Mikan's room by a short hall way, in the hall way was the bathroom.

Mikan sighed.

"What am I going to do Natsume?"

"YOU. Don't have to do anything. I'LL make sure he's a goner."

"Okay…just…don't kill him…"

"…FINE. But if he lays a finger on you, the first person you come to is ME! Natsume Hyuuga. Understand?"

Mikan laughed nervously and smiled inwardly. _I guess it's good to have someone like this…someone special like this…_

_I guess I love you Natsume!_


	14. What Awaits Them

**Wow! Thanks for all your reviews! I'm so happy!**

**animegal Ivy:**** When you say "If You Seek Amy" REALLLLY slowly, it should sound like F, U, C, K, Me…**

**If=F**

**You=u**

**See=C**

**KA=K**

**My=Me**

**See? Lol**

**BY THE WAY**

**MISSYJULIETTE: I MISSED YOUR MESSAGES! Lazy bum, not wanting to log in _**

It was soon the afternoon classes. Narumi announced information about the next round of the competition.

"Class! Congratulations to all who made the second round! For the second round, I would like you to base your songs on…heartbreak/catching your lover cheating kinda thing…if that made sense. The Concert will be two days from today! So start preparing! Just a reminder, Seji, you are now part of the Black Crimson W…"

"and as the leader of the band…did I say he had the right to join us?"

A cold, husky voice rose from the back row accompanied by a pair of crimson eyes burning with fury. Mikan who sat next to him fidgeted uncomfortably as she shifted closer to him.

"Hyuuga-kun…"

"So what if I joined. You scared I'm better than you? That's why?"

For the first time, Seji spoke up as he walked over to Natsume's desk. The class erupted in whispers and gasps.

"I don't like this."

"They are scary."

"I MISS MY MOMMY."

"…"

Natsume didn't say anything and just glared back, when he was going to stand up, Mikan beat him to it and landed a solid slap on Seji's cheek. Sending everyone to shock.

"No one wants a rapist or a guy with a fake face as their singer do they?" Every word was dripping with venom though she shook slightly. Mikan's eyes were filled with hatred…even she herself did not know her ability to HATE someone so bad.

Seji looked taken aback for a few moments but soon struggled to keep his cool.

"Ouch. That hurt…my dear."

The class erupted in gasps again.

"WHAT?"

"NOO, I THOUGHT HE WAS FREE!"

"WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE MIKAN…AGAIN?"

"…"

Mikan looked outraged. She was going to say something, but Hotaru beat her to it.

"Look Takiasu. We're not here to pick a fight. You better get lost before things gets ugly. Better yet, disappear from our lives and go in a hole and die."

Natsume stood up and Mikan followed as the stood behind Hotaru. Narumi sweat dropped.

"Um…let's take our seats shall we?"

Natsume rolled his eyes and began to walk toward his seat.

**Seji's POV**

Natsume Hyuuga…that guy's Mikan's boyfriend? …wait…I can't be sure…but I've got to get rid of him…

**Normal POV**

Natsume rolled his eyes and began to walk toward his seat, but he didn't expect what was coming for him in the next SPLIT second.

**MY EXAM IS FINALLY OVER! I'M SO HAPPY! OMG! YEAH!**

**Sorry for the late updates people..I was cramming…but now…I'M FREEE!**

**Sorry for the REALLY SUPER DUPER DUPER SUPER! Short chapter… I have to go to my piano lesson _**

**R AND R! THANKS!**


	15. So it Shattered

**WAA! SO many reviews! Thank you so much you guys!~**

**Nyaa!**

**Crimson-chan :D**

_WHAM!_

Seji took out a baton and strike it at Natsume's head. A thing trail of blood trickled down Natsume's pale forehead as his eyes fluttered closed and fell to the ground. Smirking, Seji looked up and glared at everyone, daring one to come closer.

"NATSUME!" Mikan hurried to his side and held him in her arms, tears spilling out of her big hazel eyes, which was now burning with hatred. The class immediately burst out in chaos. Some was screaming and running away while others were too confused to even do anything. Hotaru took out her smoke bomb and they took the chance to take Natsume away.

"Fuck that bastard. He will die. I swear."

…

It's indeed the first time everyone's heard the famous "gentle" and "soft" Ruka Nogi speak in this vulgar manner. Hotaru nodded in approval. Natsume's face is pale and he hasn't regained conciousness, Mikan didn't know what to do and the blood isn't stopping as well. The gang stopped in front of the hospital.

"Excuse me! This boy is struck on the head (by this fucking retarded kid, who is supposed to go burn in hell but didn't because hell is stupid and so is he but anyways.) and the blood isn't stopping! We aquire IMMEDIATE attention." Mikan said, as she muttered the part in brackets.

The nurse sweat dropped and lead them to the emergency ward where Natsume soon got a room and had everything set up. Mikan, Hotaru and Ruka waited outside for almost 6 hours as the doctors examined him.

1 hour later…

"UH. I HATE HIM I HATE HIM I HATE HIM I HATE HIM I HATE HIM I HATE HIM I HATE HIM I HATE HIM I HATE HIM I HATE HIM!" Mikan said stomping her feet and punching the wall. Hotaru sat there with her laptop, typing some file while Ruka joined Mikan in her "I HATE HIM" routine.

5 hours later

"DAMN THOSE DOCTORS TAKES A LONG TIME." Mikan jumped around impatiently, causing the entire ward to look at her. Hotaru raised a sign…it said "I DO NOT KNOW THIS KID. SHE'S A FREE LOADER."

6 hours later

"Miss Sakura?" A doctor came out, wiping away the sweat. At the sound of her name, she rushed to the door.

"YES? IS HE OKAY? HELLO? ANSWER ME DAMMIT!"

The doctor took a step back and smiled nervously.

"The injury luckily wasn't fatal, but he won't be able to perform for 6 months."

Mikan was shocked. 6 MONTHS? The competition will be long over and Natsume's band…it might get scattered! The friends entered the room.

"Natsume?"

Mikan approached him slowly, her curious yet worried hazel eyes scanning the room and finally found his dull crimson eyes.

"Mikan."

_PHEW. HE REMEMBERS ME. THAT'S GOOD._

"Natsume, how are you feeling?" Mikan approached the bed and sat down on the spare windowsill, putting on a soft smile. Natsume shrugged and looked away.

"I'm sorry Mikan."

"What are you saying sorry for? It's not like you did anything to me!" Mikan said, looking curiously out from behind her auburn bangs.

Natsume shrugged again and looked at the girl sitting on the windowsill.

**Natsume POV**

I'm such a fail. I couldn't…yeah it's me who got hurt but, I somehow feel I can't act properly as Mikan's protector. I let myself get hurt, a good body guard wouldn't let anyone get hurt.

Seji is obviously targeting me. If I always hang around Mikan, it's not going to work, she'll get hurt by me someday. So…maybe it's the best if I…I…stay away.

**Normal POV**

"Natsume! Are you okay? Don't tell me you can't speak or that you've become deaf now! NATSUME! HELLLOOOOOOO! YOOOOO HOOOOOO!" Mikan waved both her hands in front of his eyes trying to get his attention.

Natsume turned his crimson eyes and looked at Mikan in a manner that made her speechless. His face is entirely blank and expressionless.

"Mikan, I hate you. Get out of my sight and don't ever look at me or think about me. Stupid."

**Sorry! For the late updates! I'm packing XD I'm leaving tomorrow for a lake! Tomorrow is my birthday as well!**


	16. Encounter at the lake

**Lake. Is. Cold. That's all I've got to say for that lake. Now imagine falling face flat into that water and getting slapped by a 3 year old Malibu Husky.**

"What?" Mikan thought she's hallucinating and delirious. Because what Natsume said did not make sense. But he wasn't joking, his crimson eyes were colder than usual and hard as ice.

"Don't make me repeat myself. Now get lost." Having to say this, Natsume was deeply hurt himself. He turned around and covered his head with the blanket. Hotaru and Ruka were stunned and speechless.

"Natsume.." Mikan tried again.

"And don't ever call me by my name. Address me…no wait, don't even talk to me anymore."

Mikan's eyes widened as tears gushed out and a whimper escaped her mouth. Shaking, she ran out of the room and shut the door with a loud bam. She was running and running, Mikan decided to let her feet take her to where ever…and somehow, it took her to right in front of Seji Takiasu's dorm room.

…

…

…

_WHAT THE F*CK AM I DOING __**HERE?**_

Regardless, she opened the door and found a shadow sitting on the window ledge. The shape turned toward her as Mikan shut the door behind her.

"Mikan."

Seji jumped off the ledge and landed silently, with the stealth of a cat and walked toward Mikan standing at the door.

"Don't get the wrong idea Seji. I'm here to talk. Not to do anything else." Mikan's voice was cracked and laced with sadness and anger.

Seji immediately stopped in his tracks. _Better not piss of some girl that's already pissed, she's gonna eat you alive._ Shoving his hands in his pockets and sitting on the ground he asked, "What's wrong?"

Mikan relaxed a little, but still stood near the door.

"Nothing, just thinking how you are such an annoying, idiotic, bitchy, retarded, child."

Seji laughed.

"Then what brings you here?"

"Nothing. In fact, I'm leaving now."

Mikan opened the door and headed for the elevator. _Why did I go to his room? WTF?_

**Couple Hours After.**

"…shouting from the roof tops….la la la…..impossible, impossible…and two more impossibles." Mikan was twirling her pen as she wrote down the song for tomorrow. Her friends are all getting ready for the second round tomorrow. Aoi of course was working on Mikan's dress, she came out with a cheerful expression once the dress was done. The dress suited the occasion PERFECTLY and it showed Mikan's personality in this theme. Aoi understood Mikan in every possible way, the only thing she didn't know was what her brother said to her friend.

"OHHHH MIKAN! I finished your dress!" Mikan turned around happily, eagerly looking at the bundle in Aoi's arms. The girls squealed in excitement.

"I LOVE THIS! THANKS SO MUCH AOI!"

Hotaru remained silent as Anna and Nonoko soon started marveling over Mikan's dress with the others. She thought what Natsume has done was unacceptable. She's going to have to call for help…more help. And this help she's gonna need won't be easy to get.

**NIGHT**

Mikan sighed and stretched. She looked over her lyrics and hummed the melody one last time before she opened up her computer to her chat.

**Online**

Ruka Nogi

Seji Takiasu

Miyako

Natsume Hyuuga

_Boy…this is awkward._ Mikan immediately appeared offline and opened a window with Ruka.

_Mikan: _Ruka? U ther?

_Ruka: _Yes =] How are you…are you coping well

_Mikan: _Yeah…I think I'll be fine. Considering the theme for tomorrow, it's such a coincidence.

_Ruka: …Im sorry Sakura-san_

_Mikan: _Yeah, wtv. So I'm taking…that Seji's going to sing and he is the song writer?

_Ruka: _Yep… Not everyone's so happy about it.

_Mikan: _I bet. Cuz your band (excluding you and tsubasa) which only leaves Koko all love that so ever "hot" and "alluring" Natsume Hyuuga who is a …

_Ruka: _Oh my. Hahaha!

_Mikan: _lol. Well…I'm going to go to bed so…good luck to you tomorrow! I look forward to hearing you guys! Cheer for me as well! Night! 3

_Ruka: _For sure =] Good Night.

Mikan snapped shut her computer and sighed. A tear dropped down from her innocent hazel eyes. She opened her door and decided to go out for a midnight walk.

Humming to herself, Mikan made her way toward the lake in the woods. Walking closer to the dock, she noticed that someone was sitting there, looking out to the water. When she walked closer, she found herself looking into the eyes of the last person she wanted to see.

Natsume Hyuuga.

They both quickly averted their eyes. Natsume stood up and was about to leave when Mikan beat him to it.

"What the hell?" Natsume said, turning around and looking at the girl who's bangs covered her eyes.

"Don't make a girl fall for you if you intend to leave her in the first place you jerk."

**Sorry for the late update! I was at the lake ! But now I'm back! **

**Thanks for all your support! **


	17. Beginning of the Second Round

**Hello! **

**I hate the fact that school is starting soon….summer in my opinion is way too short. Universities get FOUR MONTHS of break!**

**Thank you for all those encouraging comments made! I will work hard!**

**Natsume's POV**

"Don't make a girl fall for you if you intend to leave her in the first place."

…

…

…

…

. WAIT WHAT? She said… "fall for…" but…"fall for" means "like/love." And she said YOU. Which means ME.

Mikan said she loves me.

MIKAN said SHE loves ME

Mikan said she LOVES me.

OH MY GOD. THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE. But with the situation now, I'm unable to confess to her normally. I opened my mouth to say something…but she's already gone.

**Normal POV**

Mikan ran as fast as she could, her cheeks were a tint of blossom pink and her dazzling eyes were timid yet somewhat free. A hint of smile was visible on her small pale lips as she dashed toward the dorm bathed in moonlight…

When she got back, her dorm was dark. _Everyone's probably asleep…_ But then she noticed someone sitting on her bed with a laptop.

"KYAA…..AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA..!"

A mouth clamped over her jaw as the person looked at Mikan with violet orbs.

"OH…Hotaru! Don't scare me like that!"

"You idiot. Don't scare ME like that. I came out of my room and you were gone. I thought you were KILLED or something…" Hotaru set the laptop on the nightstand and motioned Mikan to sit beside her on the Victorian style canopy bed.

"Hotaru…I think I told Natsume that I like him….I th.."

"WHHHAAT? YOU LIKE HIM? WHEN THE HELL DID THAT HAPPEN? HO.."

"SHHHHHHHHHHHHH…..you're gonna wake people up!" Mikan whispered harshly. She explained in great detail about her little walk at night and the encounter at the lake, while Hotaru sat and listened carefully.

"And so that's how it ended …"

"Damn. That was a grand exit baka."

Mikan blushed at that remark and shooed Hotaru into her room as she snuggled down into her soft queen bed.

_I'll try and sleep. Tomorrow's the big day…_

**TOMORROW.**

"MIKAN YOU DAMN IDIOT. WAKE UP."

_THUMP._

"AOI? WHAT THE HELL? IT'S LIKE 4 IN THE MORNING!" Mikan groaned as she fell out of her bed.

"NO. IT'S 2 IN THE AFTER NOON YOU FREAKIN PIG. THE CONCERT IS AT 7!"

…

It takes a while for information like this to sink in to Mikan's mind.

"WHAT? WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP?"

"WE'VE BEEN TRYING FROM 9 AM TO NOW! SO GET UP AND TAKE A SHOWER AND GET READY!"

Mikan bolted to the large bathroom and threw all her clothes onto the marble counter, briefly brushing her messy auburn hair to prevent tangles. When she came out, she was already dressed in her beautiful gown.

It was green.

A shimerring olive green dress covered in a satin with a tint of gold. It flowed down past her ankles. The sleeves were left elegantly hanging off her shoulders and hugging her arms perfectly. The waist was decorated by a rose tied with a satin bow.

" …oh."

"…my"

"GOD? MIKAN! HURRY UP!"

Nonoko and Anna laughed as Aoi finished their little "oh my god". Mikan picked up the dress and rushed to where Aoi was with all the make up ready.

Mikan's make up was consisted of a silver shimmery eyeshadow and dark long lashes with jews decorating the outer corners like sparkling tears. Her lips were a neutral soft looking color, and Aoi made SURE that her skin was concealed where ever it should be and that it was FLAWLESS.

Taking out her big curling iron, Mikan's hair tumbled down to her tiny waist in great big waves. It was soft, and very elegant looking. The finishing touch was a green teardrop necklace that ended just between her collar bones.

"K. NOW I'M GOING TO CALL THE LIMO, YOU STAY. STILL."

The girls laughed at Aoi's flustered reaction.

Hotaru was dressed in a beautiful indigo blue pixie dress with ruffles. Anna and Nonoko was in white dancing dress which really complimented their features. In total, everyone looked absolutely gorgeous.

"Ugh. I'm fat."

Hotaru said looking in the mirror. Anna giggled.

"No you're not! You are IDEAL."

"Look at Mikan! She is gorgeous. I mean when I sit, I feel my inner thigh making contact. At least when I WALK. But Mikan is skinny. She's got that model body."

Anna laughed and went to her room to do her finishing touches.

"OKAY GIRLS. THE LIMO IS HERE. GET YOUR ASSES OUT HERE. NOW! DAMMIT MIKAN. YOU PIG WHO IS ABSOLUTELY GORGEOUS IN YOUR DRESS AND MAKE UP THANKS TO ME. YOU JUST HAD TO SLEEP THAT LONG. HUSTLE DAMMIT!"

Cheerful laughters followed the girls as they went down the grand marble stairs in the Alice Academy dorms.

Let the show begin!

**Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. SORRY! For the really late update! School has been…REALLY busy. I wonder if I'll be alive by the end of this year. Please keep supporting me! I really missed you guys =]**

**R&R!**


	18. Dear Mikan

**Sorry guys! I'm very sorry -.- . School is REALLY busy. And teachers feel they should make it more annoying but making more stupid rules. **

**So here's the next chapter! Please support me! Thanks so much !**

"Next … please welcome! Ball room dancing by Tsubasa Ando and Misaki Harada!"

As the couple walked on to the crowd, Mikan was busy flitting around backstage applying finishing touches and clearing her throat.

It was 7:30 pm and 2 performances has already finished. Mikan was after the dancing, her heart was in turmoil. Why? Because…Natsume's not here to give her his comforting warmth, Seji is now the lead singer due to Natsume's absence. AND THERE'S 780 PEOPLE OUT THERE!

"Mikan."

"~" Mikan practically jumped out of her skin as Hotaru calmly said her name. Wincing, Hotaru unplugged her ears.

"You're loud enough to hurt my ears WITH ear plugs. Anyways. You ready?"

Mikan gulped. Shaking her head she slumped back down into her chair and sighed.

"No .. I mean it's not like I'm going to forget the lyrics or something. But I'm … worried."

"Yeah. I know. But you can't live on someone can you? So just go out there and enjoy your song. Afterall, you spent a lot of time in this. Also, in someways, Natsume IS your inspiration."

Mikan smiled at this.

…

"and NOW ladies and gentlemen! Please! Welcome our lovely cherry blossom, MIKAN SAKURA! WITH IMPOSSIBLE!"

Mikan took a deep breathe and stepped onto the stage, the crowd immediately went up in an uproar.

"HEY GUYS! THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORT! HERE'S A SONG WRITTEN FOR THAT SPECIAL SOMEONE OF MINE, WHO BROKE MA HEART!"

The crowd immediately booed and voices were heard.

"WHO IS THIS GUY?"

"WHAT A FUCKING RETARD."

"WHAT?"

"NOW SHE'S OPEN, LET'S MAKE A MOVE!"

"YEEEEEEEEEAH!"

Mikan smiled and the crowd cheered again. Music began through the speakers and the crowd quieted down, with occasional wolf whistles and cheers.

_Impossible_

_Shontelle_

_I remember years ago_

_Someone told me I should take_

_Caution when it comes to love_

_I did, I did_

_And you were strong and I was not_

_My illusion my mistake_

_I was careless I forgot_

_I did …_

_And now, when all is done_

_There's nothing to say _

_You have gone and so effortlessly_

_You have won _

_You can go ahead tell them_

_Tell them all I know now_

_Shouting from the roof tops_

_Write it on the sky life_

_All we had is gone now_

_Tell them I was happy_

_And my heart is broken_

_All my scars are open_

_Tell them what I hoped would be_

_Impossible_

_Impossible_

_Impossible_

_Impossible.._

_Thinking all you need is there_

_Building faith and love on words_

_Empty promises will wear_

_I know, I know_

_And now, when all is gone_

_There is nothing to say_

_If you're done with embarrassing me_

_Your own you can go ahead tell them_

_Tell them I was happy_

_And my heart is broken _

_All my scars are open_

_Tell them what I hoped would be_

_Impossible (X4)_

_I remember years ago,_

_Someone told me I should take_

_Caution when it comes to love_

_I did…_

Tears of joy and sadness were streaming down Mikan's face when she finished the song as the crowd burst into applause. The judges' eyes were also brimming with tears. A faint smile was on Hotaru's lips as her own usual cold eyes now moistened and filled with warmness.

Mikan stood there.

The applause was really loud. But to Mikan, it was a vast sea of silence. Nothing was heard, it was just her and her own world. Narumi faintly called out her name through the mic to bring her to her senses. Jumping a little, Mikan wiped her tears and bowed, running off stage and straight into Hotaru's arms where she sobbed and screamed in agony.

"Shhhhh…shhhhhh…."

Hotaru rocked back and forth as Mikan's tears gushed down her face. Anna and Nonoko patted her back. None of them noticed the approaching Black Crimson Wings.

"Sakura-san."

Mikan looked up with a tear-streaked face at the caller of her name. Ruka was standing there followed by Seji, Tsubasa (Yes, he's in two performances), and Koko. All was a little baffled by Mikan's song.

"Good job…You did great. I'm sure that will make him very very guilty."

Mikan smiled…at least she tried. But what came out was a shaky laugh that sounded so weak and breathless. A glance from Hotaru told Ruka and the band to just leave her alone. Seji ignored that.

"Hey. That guy told me to give this song to you. So listen alright?"

Mikan didn't answer, she could feel the nervousness of Seji as Hotaru's eyes turned cold again and began to throw ice daggers at him.

"That was a WONDERFUL performance by Mikan Sakura! Now, please give your warmest welcome to the BLACK. CRIMSON. WINNNNNGS!"

The crowd, snapping out of their trance cheered again. And of course, you can never ignore those Seji and Ruka fans who wore bright pink undergarments with Seji and Ruka's pictures on them …

The music started and Seji's voice rang through the microphone.

_What I've Done_

_Linkin Park_

_In this farewell_

_There's no blood_

_There's no alibi_

_Cause I've drawn regret_

_From the truth _

_Of a thousand lies_

_So let mercy come_

_And wash away_

_What I've Done!_

_I'll face myself _

_To cross out what I've become_

_Erase myself_

_And let go of what I've done!_

_Put to rest _

_What you thought of me_

_While I clean this slate_

_With the hands _

_Of uncertainty_

_So let Mercy come_

_And wash away …_

_WHAT I'VE DONE!_

_I'll face myself_

_To cross out what I've become!_

_Erase myself_

_And let go of what I've done!_

_Forgiving what. I've. Done!_

Nobody in the crowd … knew what this song was about. They had no idea it was a dying message from Natsume to Mikan.

**THERE! Haha I was so sad when I finished this! I was almost crying! =[ **

**What do you think?**


	19. Misfortune and Loss

**Hello! =] How's school treating everyone? Mine is treating me …. OKAY. For once . Homework isn't as bad now, and it's getting really fun!**

**Review! Thanks!**

**At the Hospital**

"The bullet went through the left side of his abdomen and hit part of the kidney! He's lost lots of blood! There's a need for immediate blood transfusion." The doctor was running along side a hospital bed, carrying a raven-haired boy on it who was fighting for air.

"Doctor! This is bad! We are low on blood of his type! There's barely any in the B section!" A nurse dashed down the hall, breathless.

This was a crisis. This boy is losing blood, FAST. It was seeping through the blankets and dripping down the side. SOMEONE has to have his blood!

**At the stage.**

"What?"

Mikan was still baffled.

"Please come onto the stage as I call your name again! These are the winners! Blah blah MIKAN SAKURA blah blah, HOTARU IMAI, blah blah blah blah blah BLACK CRIMSON WINGS blah blah SWEET SEDUCTION blah blah blah …"

_I MADE IT?_

Mikan let a smile escape her pale lips and her tear stained cheeks lifted. Hotaru walked up and gave everyone a hug.

"Sorry about you guys Anna..I really wish we all made it together." Mikan said. Anna and Nonoko smiled.

"It's okay! We'll cheer in the audience with AOI!" Mikan hugged her friends and went to the back stage.

After changing into sweat pants and a sports hoodie and tying her hair into a pony tail, Mikan's phone beeped. The ringtone was unfamiliar .. and it seemd awfully ominous and urgent.

"He..Hello?"

"Is this Sakura Mikan?"

"Yes… it is? May I ask who this is?"

"I am Doctor Ryousuke from Alice Academy Hospital. Are you a friend of Hyuuga Natsume?"

Mikan felt something pull at her heartstrings.

"Yes. Is there something wrong?"

"He was shot in the left abdomen and lost lots of blood, a blood transfusion is needed. And we were told you have the same blood type. Please make your way to our hospital. This is urgent, he's life is at stake."

Mikan dropped her phone.

"Hello? Miss Sakura? Hello?"

_Natsume's shot. He's gonna die. _

Snapping out of it with hot tears streaming down her face again, she bolted toward the nearest bus to the hospital. But the buses were all stopped due to the heavy thunderstorm and rain out side. Not even realizing what she was doing, Mikan dashed out into the rain.

It was merciless. The icy cold water that felt like fire on Mikan's delicate skin is hitting her mercilessly. She tripped various times and had bad cuts and bruises already forming on her limbs and body, but it all didn't matter. All that mattered was Natsume, and her blood.

_KLASH! KABOOOOM!_

Mikan's always had a fear of thunder, and this time, a tree nearby fell. Mikan looked up and saw the shadow looming over her. As she tries to dodge it, she wasn't fast enough, and was stuck underneath the branch.

_GREAT. What now? _Wrenching her foot violently, she mustered all her strength bringing out the foot that was caught in between two grasping branches. Mikan calmed her self down, and JERKED the foot out. Crying out in pain, she stood up wobbily. But a sharp pain in the back of her ankle caused her to fall down again. _I sprained it. GEEZ luck is on my side today._ Despite the swollen ankle, Mikan ran on. The hospital is now in sight.

She burst through the dark wooden doors.

"EXCUSE ME?" Mikan yelled at the front desk nurse who was baffled by the sudden cry.

"Yes miss? Please keep your voice low, this is a hospital."

"I'm very sorry .. but I'm looking for the surgery room of Natsume Hyuuga. I was told a blood transfusion was needed."

The nurse looked from the various files in her drawer and drew out a red folder. Scanning it, she replied

"Ah, yes, Natsume Hyuuga. Gun shot wound … Okay, take the east elavator and go up to the 10th floor and just turn left and keep going till you hit the end of the hall way."

"Thanks so much!"

Time never seemed to fly by so fast. Mikan felt like if she stopped or slowed down for even one millisecond, she would miss her chance. Dashing down the hall and ignoring the glares of doctors, she headed straight for her beloved's room.

"NATSUME!"

Several nurses and doctors looked up at the sound of Mikan's voice. The grim expression on the doctor's face told Mikan something wasn't right.

"Well? What's going on? Tell me everything. NOW." Mikan demanded.

"We're sorry miss."

**UWAAAAH. So much homework -.- no fun no fun. It's so cold my fingers are frozen!**


	20. Crimson met Hazel

**Holy crap. Sorry guys for not updating so much…I am failing Chemistry in school **

**My average in science dropped from an 85 to 78..and report cards are this Thursday. My asian parents. ARE GONNA FRY ME FOR DINNER. Fuck my life.**

**ANYWAYS.**

**I have read this manga, that I am NOW obsessed with. Hanatsukihime. I LOVE THAT MANGA TO DEATH. It's such a beautiful story.**

"HUUUUUH."

Mikan gave everyone in the room her wide-eyed stare. Including the motionless body of her beloved on the bed. The information didn't sink in. AT ALL.

"We are sorry…"

"HE'S DEAD? NO. HE CANNOT BE. HE'S A FREAKING JERK THAT CANNOT DIE. IF HE DIES, WHOS GONNA BE THE NEXT BIGGEST JERK IN THE WORLD THAT'S OH SO SWEET AND CARING? HE MAY BE STUPID, RETARDED, IDIOTIC, MESSED UP, ANNOYING, MEAN, HOT, GORGEOUS, BITCH, DOG, COW, MOOSE, CAT, MENTAL. BUT HE'S EVERYTHING TO ME. SO WHY? IF YOU ARE FREAKING DOCTORS, MAKE AN ATTEMPT TO SAVE THEM! ONE OF YOU HAVE HIS BLOOD, YOU MUST DO! SO GO DO IT! I LOVE HIM. I LOVE HIM WITH ALL MY HEART."

Silence followed with a very nervous cough that came from one of the doctors.

"Um … Miss Sakura. The thing is, before you cut us off…we were going to say " we are sorry for making you come here. A nice patient was able to give him his blood. So now Natsume-kun is just lying there with his eyes closed…yeah…ahem. We will go now. BYE!"

…

that didn't really sink in either for Mikan.

Don't worry guys. It'll take about…

5

4

3

2

1

…

"AS;DLKFJAOIEGJAKLS;DFJAO;RIGA;WLEKFJSO;IDFJAW;LIEHGAI;DISLJFKA;LSKDF."

_I JUST … HE HEARD ME. NATSUME MUST HAVE HEARD ME. I CALLED HIM A COW HE'S GONNA KILL ME. I'VE DONE IT NOW. LEMME GO CALL A HEARSE._

"Mikan."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! DON'T KILL ME! I'M SORRY FOR CALLING YOU A COW I REALLY AM! I'M SORRY BUT YOU REALLY ARE ONE! I MEAN! YOU ARE NOT! I'M SORRY. OMG.

AHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"…Mikan."

"don't. kill. Me. I will buy you a cat…."

Natsume pushed himself up from the bed with some difficulty, but the look he gave Mikan was sure and strong.

"Mikan." He repeated her name again. Mikan by now was crying silently. She giggled…more like hysteria bubbled up inside of her. The two stared at each other, as if mentally communicating. Mikan flopped to the ground, the tears gushed out of her big hazel eyes. A half smile escaped her lips.

"…you are not dead?"

Natsume chuckled, "No you dumbass. If I'm dead, would I be solid and not see through? Would you be able to touch me? Come see.'

He held out his hand. Mikan hesitantly got up and reached for his hand. Natsume grabbed her wrist and pulled her toward him. He buried his face into the crook of her neck and breathed in her sweet scent that he had longed for and missed. Mikan instinctively reached up and wrapped her arms around Natsume's neck.

"I love you."

Crimson met Hazel.

**SORRY GUYS. I KNOW THIS IS A SUPER SHORT CHAPTER. BUT I HAVE TO GO STUDY…YEAH…. **


	21. The Bliss

**MAN. I HAVEN'T WRITTEN IN A LONG TIME HAVE I?**

**Soooo sorry guys! I really didn't want to desert you School was hell. REALLY. REALLY. HELL. Not just homework..but the people there too! YIKES! My best friend turned to a girl that threw herself at every guy she talked to…well…what can I do?**

**So here is the long waited chapter! Once again! GOMEN!**

**Oh! And we all pray for Japan!**

"OKAY. BAAAAACK UP A LITTLE."

Natsume cocked an eyebrow at Mikan, who…was hyperventilating.

"REPEAT THAT."

"No..I said it once. And it's embarrassing."

"SAAAAY IT."

"I still have the excuse to beat you up after calling me a moose and cow you dummy."

"Oh."

Mikan sighed. _Natsume confessed. Wait…confessed? Wait…that means he likes me! NAANNI? This really is paradise…wow…and I thought he didn't like me…wait…I'm confused.._

Okay. So Things like this doesn't really sink in to Mikan…at all. It takes a while (I'm sure I mentioned that before XD) Hell of a dense girl.

A breeze made its way softly through the open windows of the hospital, blowing in a few fragile cherry blossom petals. A boy and girl stared at each other as if they have never met before, yet they knew each other for what seemed like an eternity.

"..d…does this mean that..that we are…you know…d…d….d…da…..-ting?"

Natsume let out a good natured laugh at the disorientated girl in front of him. Smiling, he said

"Of course…if I didn't want to date you. Would I have said…that?"

Mikan blinked, a michevious grin creeped to her face.

"hmm? Said what?"

"You know…that"

Mikan shook her head and looked with utter innoncence.

"What? My memory isn't very good…you will have to be a gentlemen and remind me."

A soft pink shade ran across Natsume's cheeks, and a flash of humor danced in his eyes, and a whisper escaped his lips.

"I love you."

Mikan grinned. But obviously wasn't satisfied.

"WHHAAAT? I can't hear you!"

"I love you." A stronger voice

"I still can't hear you!"

"I FREAKING LOVE YOU. YOU DUMBASS." I'm sure the whole hospital heard that.

Being playful, Mikan was still going to deny it.

"I can't…I still can't hea.."

She was cut off when Natsume pulled her into his arms and sealed her lips with a kiss. The whole world stopped then. The wind died, the trees stopped waving, and the blowing petals seemed to have been frozen to their spots. Both wished, that the world would carry on like this forever.

He loved her so much.

She loved him so much.

It was perfect…so perfect…

"AHEM."

Everything shattered then, and returned to normal time.

Mikan was red. REAAAALLY red. You know that overly ripe strawberry red? Ya, that's the red I'm talking about!

Natsume was more in control..but his eyes gave it all away.

"HO..HO..HOTARU…."

"Ruka. Hey. Sup..You know..uh…WHATTAP."

The two awkward couple are really perfect for each other -.-*

Hotaru looked amused, VERY amused. In fact, evil with her handy camera in hand, beside her stood a pink Ruka, who was shuffling his feet awkwardly.

"Well. For your information Mikan. And Natsume. The hospital is a place for healing, not sex. Though I'm sure you two, being rebels have already ignored that rule. If it weren't for your bestfriends, I'm sure Natsume would've taken you away. Am I right? RUKA?"

**KICKS RUKA'S FEET**

"ITAAAI! I MEAN. YES."

Mikan face-planted and Natsume doubled over in laughter.

"Wow…he's laughing, KODAK MOMENT."

The four best friends happily laughed.

But little do they know…what really awaits them in the future.

**THIS IS SHORT. I KNOW THIS IS SHORT. I'M VERY SORRY.**

**BUT I HAVE TO GO BACK TO STUDYING ABOUT CHROMASOMES AND DEOXYRIBONUCLEIC ACIDS. **

**REVIEW! PLEASE! HELP ME GET PAST THIS HARSH TIME!**

**AND for Japan, For every review, I will donate a dollar to Red Cross! So support the country of Gakuen Alice!**


	22. Ready to take on the Third Round!

**AH! I actually updated promptly this time..but it might now last! Please continue to support me! And Japan! I really hope all my favorite artists are not injured…!**

**Without further ado, here, is, the NEXT chapter! **

The third round of the talent show is on its way. The remaining contestants: Black Crimson Wings, Mikan, Hotaru, and Sweet Seduction. Are all busy practicing for their pieces, getting ready for the upcoming competition that's in less than 4 days? Mikan, on the other hand, is having a hard time deciding what to do.

"The theme is SO…VAGUE. ANYTHING can be said and done about it. I don't get it…"

The two previous rounds were simple. REALLY simple for Mikan. But thanks to Narumi…

_Flashback_

"_SO! YOU four lucky contestants, this theme is going to be pretty fun for you guys!" Narumi said while twirling a blond strand of his hair and smiling brightly at the class, who is looking at him with a bored and sarcastic expression._

"_This theme should allow you to be creative and really show your talent in becoming a musician. So make sure you do it well! The theme for this round will be love. It can be anything you want, but it has to stay within the boundaries of love."_

_End of Flashback_

"Che. He really did make it "fun."

Mikan said, while tossing a _Seventeen_ magazine onto her bed and flopped onto her soft silk covers.

_Love huh? What's there to write about…that really portrays love?_ She pondered.

Mikan wanted to do something special…a song without a predicatable ending…but her idea was genuinely hard, and it was hurting her brain just thinking about it. Deciding to go out to the garden for a walk, she hopped off and slipped on her jacket.

The autumn air was fresh but crisp. The falling petals landed softly and danced elegantly around Mikan's boots as she walked through the forest. Walking in the garden has always refreshed her mind and helped her forget her problems. Absent-minded, Mikan's feet led her to the school's gate, where she could clearly see another beautiful garden right across. There stood a couple surrounded by family and friends congratulating their marriage. The bride however, wasn't dressed, and the one girl who was however stood on the side pouting.

_Eh? I'm confused…_

But watching this scene…Mikan had a sudden itch in her hand to grab a pen, and her inspiration bubbled up within her.

_THAT'S IT!_

_Goddammit. Stupid song of a female dog. I can't sing because of that dumbass. _

Natsume sat up in his bed at the hospital and looked outside the window.

_But…the song writing is still under my control, which is good I guess. But what should I right about? It's such a general topic that so many things can be done about it._

He wracked his brain for answers. But no inspirations came about, picking up his phone, he punched a text to his favorite girl.

_Natsume: Hey, what you up to?_

"…rudely barging…I sneak in..snuck..sneak in…" Mikan was busy writing a song on a sakura tree when she suddenly felt the phone in her pocket vibrate. Taking it out and checking which bothersome person could've interrupted her thoughts, she pressed the button on her iPhone and looked…and smiled.

_You have received a text from "A bad tempered kitty"_

Natsume Hyuuga. Who else?

_Natsume: Hey, what you up to?_

_Mikan: I was writing a SONG for your information, thanks for interrupting my train of thoughts you animal ;)_

_Natsume: …animal? Is this how you treat someone special to you…hmmmmm_

_Mikan: GEEZ. I was kidding… ;) How are you?_

_Natsume: Feeling better..can't find an inspiration for a song!_

_Mikan: IKR? It's such a general topic…yesterday..I watched a movie about an animal that turned into a cannibal because of some chemical that got injected into it…it was really really scary.._

_Natsume: Cannibal…animal…chemistry…wait…OMG. THAT'S IT! THANK YOU SO MUCH. I LOVE YOU. GTG! BRB. YES. SEE YOU! LOVE YOU!_

_Mikan: ….okay. bye?_

Mikan pressed a button again and locked her phone with a smile. Humming to herself, she went back to finishing up her song.

"This is RIDICULOUS. LOVE. Is NOT a topic suitable for Sweet Seduction." Luna Koizumi pouted her heavily glossed lips as she sat in her chair filing her already perfect nails.

One of the girls nodded in agreement. This group was all prepared cosmetic wise and mental wise. But not music and dance wise.

Another member piped up.

"Love can be a game can't it?"

Game.

That word struck Luna and she lept up from her chair.

"OH. EM. GEE. YOU ARE THE BEST AZUMI. I have an idea for a song. NOW. Get to work girlies!"

_Three Days Later_

Mikan and the contestants were ready to go. Well, music wise. A crazy good news happened for Mikan and her gang 2 miutes ago. Natsume was released from the hospital and will be able to proceed with his performance, and of course, he will be writing the song that he wrote. Seji however…was not so impressed by the news. But decided to go along with it.

"Aoi-chan! I'm so hap…"

Mikan's greeting was cut short. AS usual.

"HOLY BLACK AND WHITE COWS MIKAN. IT'S ONE DAY FROM THE PERFORMANCE AND YOU **STILL** HAVEN'T GOT YOUR DRESS YET. I AM SOOOOOOO DISAPPOINTED IN YOU. NOW. Tell me the song you wrote and we will go shopping. NOW."

Mikan laughed nervously. What would she do without her boyfriend's trust worthy cute little sister who is obsessed with fashion?

After hearing about the theme and story line, Aoi had the perfect idea of what they needed.

"Mikan. I can't believe that someone as blunt and dense as you can write something so sweet…JOKING JOKING! Let's go! I have the perfect one at my house!"

Mikan put on her jacket once again, slipped on some boots, and followed Aoi out the door.

**I think this is somewhat longer isn't it? **

**I hope so…!**

**Writing stories are so relaxing, I really really enjoy it! I hope you guys like my story as well! Please keep reading and reviewing! Thanks so much!**

**~Crimson-chan!**


	23. A Crisis!

**BOY OH BOY. Can you believe that I'm actually updating now? I'm actually so happy that I still have sometime for writing my stories! I received my High School registration notice. I applied for two high schools…but I really didn't get in to the one of my choice…but the one I'm going to now isn't that bad! I guess I'll just look on the bright side…I wonder if I should transfer in Grade 11?**

**I'm ranting…sorry guys! **

**Here's chapter 23!**

"Aoi…it's half past 6 already and we've been out since 1 pm! I'm REALLY hungry!"

Mikan whined while getting dragged by an enthusiastic Aoi.

"Shut up Mi-chan! Gotta keep in shape! Gosh. Even if you are so perfect…I'm so JEALOUS! You love to eat. And eat like a pig. BUT YOU NEVER GET FAT. Geez. Being next to you, I feel GINORMOUS."

Mikan giggled.

"You are kidding me Aoi! You are pretty cute yourself!"

Aoi made a _TCH _sound and continued to drag Mikan onwards. In all honesty, they have gotten all they needed. A dress, some new makeup, and a pair of gorgeous heels. But Aoi being Aoi loved to just wander up and down the streets of Central town.

Mikan sighed. She was REALLY hungry…

"Ne…Aoi. How about you keep shopping around yourself, and I go grab something to eat? I'm seriously hungry. I'm FAMISHED."

Aoi laughed and let Mikan's arm go.

"Fine, fine. Go find your restaurant, I'll meet you when we get back to our dorms."

Mikan smiled brightly and dashed off in the opposite direction.

Nigh time settled. The setting sun casted a pinkish purple shade on the rolling clouds. Mikan walked around the food court, deciding which she wanted to eat at. A hand suddenly grabbed her arm.

"Aoi..I told you to g…"

That person wasn't Aoi.

It was Seji Takiasu.

"Seji? What do you want?"

The friendly tone and look was wiped off Mikan's face as if nothing had been there before.

"Eat with me."

"And why should I?"

Cold anger danced across Mikan's features. This was the person who mercilessly caused her beloved Natsume to be hospitalized for 3 months! There was no way she was going to forgive him that easily.

"Mikan please!"

_Why is begging me like this? Does he not know how to enjoy yummy food by himself?_

"NO. I don't want to. LET ME GO!"

Her week struggles were futile against Seji's strong grasp. Seji took Mikan into an alley and pinned her against the wall, his face dangerously close to Mikan's. Their lips were just a couple centimeters apart.

"W-what…do you want w-with me?"

Fear grew inside Mikan, as she struggled to keep her best pokerface.

Then she noticed that he was sweating, and he had a pale face.

"Seji? Are you okay?"

She reached up and touched his forehead which was slightly damp.

_He doesn't have a fever…what's with him?_

Mikan took out her hankerchief and wiped at Seji's forehead. A shiver passed through his body and his breath hitched. Without warning, he kissed Mikan.

Mikan was shocked. And very angry.

The kiss was rough, filled with need and lust. Mikan's head spun and fear exploded. She tried screaming but Seji has prevented her from doing so. His hands slid down her back and up again.

_NO! THIS ISN'T RIGHT!_

Seji began nuzzling at her neck, causing Mikan to shiver at the odd sensation. She tried so hard to push him away but he was way to heavy and strong for her.

_NATSUME! HELP ME..PLEASE…_

…

_Natsume's POV_

I'm so god damn bored…there's nothing good on TV and my iPod needs to be updated… I'm sick of listening to the songs on there. I decided to go make a surprise visit to my girlfriend.

Girlfriend. That word gave me a warm and fuzzy feeling inside. I made my way sneakily to the girls dorm, hoping non of the guards would catch me. Otherwise, I'd be dead meat.

I reached her door. Imagining her surprised expression. That made me smile a lot.

Wow. What's wrong with me?

Shaking my head slightly, I knocked on the door.

And knocked again.

And again.

She's not home? It's 8 at night already…where could she be?

"ONII-CHAN!"

I turned around to see a flustered, red-faced Aoi panting behind me. I smirked and decided to joke around.

"Oh…So I see you had a little fun with Youchi there didn't you?"

She kicked me in the shins. HARD.

"YOU DAMN bastard. This is no time to be joking! Mikan!"

The minute I heard her name, my mind turned on its alarm.

That's when I heard somewhere in my head

_NATSUME! HELP ME…PLEASE!_

**OH CRAP. I just rememberd I have a social test tomrrow….BETTER GO STUDY!**

**OH and for those of you who weren't clear about what "IKR" means. It means "I know right"**

**Thanks for reading! Please keep supporting! Keep the reviews coming, and we should all work together in helping out Japan!**

**Crimson-chan~**


	24. Found

**Hey guys…The weather is so nice out these days…**

**Not the greatest time for me … The up coming Monday really scares me! Not because of school…but because of confrontations…not GIRLY CAT FIGHTS but…boy to girl confrontation…oh DEAR GOD.**

**ANYWAYS**

**Here's chapter 24 ! Hope you like it!**

Natsume's POV

Dammit. Where is she?

I've been running non-stop for almost an hour and a half. And my throat is burning. But I can't stop. Not until I find Mikan. Not until I make sure for myself that she is safe and okay.

How could I leave her alone and forget about that guy Seji? Knowing her..she might have wandered off alone in search of food. But I checked every damn restaurant! EVEN THE KITCHENS! (who knows…she might be in there yelling at chefs to speed up her orders…) Mikan's no where to be found.

Back Alleys.

HOW CAN I FORGET THAT!

You can trust back alleys anywhere on the earth.

With that thought in mind, I rushed back down the street to the nearest alley and peeked in. A hollow wind cut past my face as I rushed my eyes to adjust to the dimness of the alley.

There she was. Lying on the ground with her beautiful auburn hair splayed around her.

"Mikan!"

Rational thought flew from my mind as I landed a solid punch to Seji's face, shoving him off MY girlfriend.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing to her?"

Pulling Mikan into a protective hug, I gave my best deadliest death glares to Seji, who was staring down at the ground with a thin trail of blood coming from his lips. I watched cautiously as he slowly stood up, wiping the blood away and lean against the cold brick wall.

"Thanks Natsume. I never thought, that I could feel so appreciative toward one person. But really. Thanks so much."

I watched puzzled, as he walked off, the moonlight casting a mysterious glow around him.

In my arms, Mikan stirred.

"Mikan! Are you alright? Did he do anything to you? HEY!"

Mikan blinked open her eyes and looked up at me.

"Natsume? I'm alright…he did do something's, but it wasn't harmful."

Relief washed through me as I sank down and leaned against the wall. Mikan instinctively held on tighter, and buried her face into my chest.

**Mikan's Point of View**

I breathed in Natsume's scent. It was a musky scent, mixed with some subtle cologne. A scent that only belonged to him, and a scent, that made me feel secure.

Seji didn't do anything bad, other than just kiss me and try to unbutton my shirt. I was scared. Throughout those times, I was getting constant flashbacks of what happened with him and I couple years ago.

But something wasn't right. I could feel that he was trying to hold back. But it felt like something was controlling him.

**Normal Point of View**

Natsume stood up and carried Mikan back to their dorm. As he set her down on his bed, she stirred and blinked open her eyes. Slowly sitting up, she stretched and yawned. Mikan's back was facing Natsume's.

Natsume watched as Mikan reached up, and her hair tumbled down to the small of her back, emphasizing her perfect S-line, and framing her entire body. He felt the heat slowly creep up to his cheeks and a strange desire to hold her against him. Shaking his head rapidly he went into the washroom and splashed his face with cold water.

_What the hell was I thinking._

Coming out of the bathroom with a towel around his neck, he noticed a frantic Mikan searching high and low.

"What's wrong Mikan?"

"I CAN'T FIND MY GOD DAMN KEYS!"

"Oh…that can't be good."

Natsume shrugged. He walked into his walk-in closet and grabbed some spare t-shirts and a pair of shorts.

"I guess you'll have to stay here for tonight. If you go back now, the guards would surely notice you since they put on extra caution at night."

That was a total lie Natsume.

Believe it or not, Gakuen Alice guards are slackers. They sleep at the doors at night…guess who Luna was able to have an affair with 5 guys in one night?

Yep.

"WHAT? BUT THE CONTEST IS FRIKIN TOMORROW!"

"That's okay, you can go back in the morning, the guards think everyone's gone to school. So ya."

Mikan sighed. Staying with her boyfriend won't be too much right?

She changed out of her clothes and slipped into Natsume's cloths. Mikan felt secure as a small smile creeped to her lips. _I'm his…wearing his clothes makes me feel so special._ She walked out and into the bathroom to brush out her hair. _Why do Natsume have such nice brushes…?_ After he hair was smooth and silky, she tied it up to a loose hanging bun and slipped into the covers.

After Mikan came out, Natsume went into the bathroom to take a shower.

Mikan was about to fall asleep when the door creaked open. At that time, the moon was high and bright. The light illuminated Natsume's features and one side of his face, emphasizing his crimson eyes. His raven hair was dripping with water as he stood shirtless amidst the moonlight.

Mikan blushed. Thank god the covers covered her cheeks. She felt her whole face heat up.

"N…Hi Natsume…"

"Oh. You're not asleep yet? Did I wake you?"

"No, no. It's fine…It's just…never mind! GOOD NIGHT!"

**Sorry for making you guys wait again…I had a science final to prepare for…followed by stupid math exams and a contest. A MANDATORY CONTEST. LIKE WHYYYYY.**

**Anyways, I have donated the money to Japan along with some more money I raised with my school and friends. The total came to around 2500! So that's really good!**

**Thanks for all your support! Let's continue hoping for Japan!**

**R&R!**

**Crimson-chan**


	25. WHAT!

**SORRY! P. have finally worked their way into my already busy life…that's why I haven't been updating! Today, we just finished our first exam! ~ Yay!**

**Thanks for all the support guys! Please keep reading and reviewing! I value your opinions greatly!**

"-p"

"-up"

"-idi..up.."

"Wake up idiot."

"Hey."

"Hello?'

"Mikan."

"MIKAN!"

Mikan kicked out with her foot, landing a solid kick onto Natsume's unsuspecting stomach. It is almost 10 am, which leaves 6 hours till the opening ceremonies. Preparation alone takes about 3 hours. Well, Aoi being the perfectionist. Natsume has been trying to wake up his heavy sleeper girlfriend since 8 in the morning…and has been failing for the past two hours. Desperate, he picked up the phone and called in his band mates, and of course. Hotaru Imai.

Hotaru wasn't impressed with the sight of Mikan clad in a white shirt with boxer shorts on, in a guy's room. Let alone a guy's bed.

As for his band mates…

"Koko. Natsume sure moved fast didn't he?"

"Yeah Tsubasa. No kidding."

"So buddy. Wanna share some of the things that happened in your PASSIONATE night?"

Natsume growled and turned toward Hotaru.

"Get 1 millimeter closer to me and I will bite your head off."

Uh…maybe that was a bad idea.

"Look Imai. Your friend is still a virgin. Calm the hell down. It's 10:30 already and she's still snoring like an ugly pig."

"WHO DID YOU CALL UGLY YOU ASSHOLE?"

Mikan sprung up in the bed, shouting along with Hotaru.

Mikan is still in her dream state. Everyone could see that…left eye is triple lid. Right eye…quadriple lid?

Natsume sighed.

"Get your butt off my bed and just run to your dorm. Aoi's been calling me since 5:30 in the morning. I can't believe you slept through all of that."

Mikan grinned sheepishly and ran off toward the girl's dorm.

"WAIT MIKAN! Your shoes! And your jeans! And your shirt! And your…OH MA GAWD."

Koko turned bright red at the sight of Mikan's pink Victoria's Secret polka-dotted bra. Hotaru was trying to hide a smile. Natsume snatched it from Koko's hands, gave him a death glare and stuffed it in his drawer. (**A.N…what's he gonna do with it later?)**

*AT MIKAN'S DORM

"AOI I'M SORRY I OVERSLEPT!"

"Your dress. Your shoes. Make up is ready, hair heating products are over their. Strip, get changed and meet me back here in 3 minutes. NOW."

"YES MA'AM."

Mikan dashed away.

Her dress this time is a peachy nude color reaching up to her knees. It's strapless, with a Peachy pink bow under the bust. It was satin, and flowed along with Mikan wherever she bounced to. Her shoes are nude glossed pumps.

"I'M BACK."

"You are 1 second and 34 milliseconds late."

Mikan grimaced and made her way to the counter.

Aoi quickly primed Mikan's face and eyes. A smokey copper eye was given to her in less then 3 minutes, and thin winged liner was there in 3 seconds. Mikan's lips were given the pouty nude lip gloss. Her complexion looked sweet and cute with the emphasis made by the make up.

Taking a BIG curling iron, Mikan's hair was transformed from bed head, to beautiful natural waves that cascaded down her back, reaching her waist. A black headband with a black bow rested on her head.

Time flashed by. It was already 4:50 pm. The performance starts in less than 15 minutes.

Mikan was sitting at one of the chairs at backstage, fidgeting nervously. Natsume approached her.

"HI!"

Mikan gave him her big bright smile. But this time, instead of smiling back as usual, Natsume's eyes met the floor. Mikan cocked her head to one side. Something's wrong again.

"Natsume?"

Natsume made his way and sat down beside Mikan, his elbows on his knees, and his head in his hands.

"Natsume. Talk to me."

Natsume looked up. His eyes were full of anger and pain.

"My father arranged me a marriage without telling me."

The glass in Mikan's hands slipped, and shattered to millions of little pieces on the tile floors. Natsume continued.

"And it's happening on this stage tonight."

**I have to go for dinner…sorry about the terrible short chapter guys. I'm so tired right now! But su**


	26. It can't be happening

**Sorry Guys for not updating regularly! My finals are coming up really fast now! The first one is on Friday! I'm very nervous…please wish me luck! My graduation is ALSO on Friday! Wah~ Going into high school seems a little scary! Q.Q**

**But here is the story now! Please read and review!**

**Hope you enjoy~**

"Um. What?"

Mikan snapped back to reality as she stared intently at Natsume's face, searching for traces of mischief and a laughter. But there was none.

"I don't know Mikan. I really don't know what's going on anymore."

Natsume sighed and curled up into the chair. Mikan stared at the floor, her mind suddenly freezing up. The world seemed to shake and spin around her.

"Well…who is it?"

"It's…"

"**LADIES AND GENTLEMEN. THE PERFORMANCE IS BEGINNING IN 10 MINUTES. PLEASE ASSUME YOUR POSITIONS BACKSTAGE AND DO NOT BE LATE FOR YOUR ENTRANCE. THANK YOU FOR YOUR COOPERATION."**

Mikan didn't hear a word Natsume said. She isn't exactly a great mouth reader either. But there was no time left. The performance is starting. Mikan slowly made her way over to her group of friends, as Natsume made his way to his band, giving Seji an annoyed look as he walked by.

With the nervousness and the bad news, there was only one person Mikan wanted to see. Hotaru. Hotaru would surely be there for her whenever she needed her.

"Hotaru…"

"Oh! You, uh…scared me Mikan. Ahem. What do you want." Hotaru may have tried to hide her unusual jumpiness, but her eyes had little alarms going off in them. Mikan found that a bit weird, but decided that it was just the nervousness causing it.

"I don't know what to do…Natsume is apparently engaged."

"Oh. I'm sorry Mikan."

Hotaru seemed terribly calm. But when Mikan took a closer look, there was sorrow written all over her face, as if she felt for her best friend as well. But there can't be anymore conversations. The performance is about to start.

Gathering some of her dress in her hands, she took the microphone and walked to the curtains. Touching her hair for the last time, Mikan let out a deep breath and tried to forget about everything that just happened.

"For our first performer ladies and gentlemen, we have our lovely MIKAN SAKURA!"

The crowd cheered. At the front row, Mikan saw Aoi's bright neon pink sign that said:

"I LOVE YOU MIKAN. YOU ARE FRIKIN AWESOME. GO KICK BUTT GIRL!"

Smiling, she nodded for the techies to start the music….

_Speak Now_

_I, am not the kind of girl,_

_Who should be rudely barging in,_

_On a white veil occasion._

_But you, are not the kind of boy,_

_Who should be marrying the wrong girl._

_I, sneak in and see your friends, _

_And her snotty little family all dressed in pastel._

_And she, is yelling at the brides maid,_

_Somewhere back inside a room,_

_Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry._

_This is surely not what you thought it would be._

_I lose myself in a daydream _

_Where I stand and say _

_Don't say yes, run away now _

_I'll meet you when you're out _

_Of the church at the back door _

_Don't wait or say a single vow _

_You need to hear me out _

_And they said "speak now" _

_Fond gestures are exchanged _

_And the organ starts to play _

_A song that sounds like a death march _

_And I am hiding in the curtains _

_It seems that I was uninvited _

_By your lovely bride-to-be _

_She floats down the aisle _

_Like a pageant queen. _

_But I know you wish it was me _

_You wish it was me (Don't cha?) _

_Don't say yes, run away now _

_I'll meet you when you're out _

_Of the church at the back door _

_Don't wait or say a single vow _

_You need to hear me out _

_And they said "speak now"_

_I hear the preacher say _

_"Speak now or forever hold your peace _

_There's the silence, there's my last chance _

_I stand up with shaking hands, all eyes on me _

_Horrified looks from _

_Everyone in the room _

_But I'm only looking at you. _

_I am not the kind of girl _

_Who should be rudely barging in _

_On a white veil occasion _

_But you are NOT the kind of boy _

_Who should be marrying the wrong girl! _

_( Ha! ) _

_So don't say yes, run away now _

_I'll meet you when you're out _

_Of the church at the back door _

_Don't wait or say a single vow _

_You need to hear me out _

_And they said, "speak now" _

_And you Say _

_Let's run away now _

_I'll meet you when _

_I'm out of my tux at the back door _

_Baby, I didn't say my vows _

_So glad you were around when they said _

_"Speak now"_

Mikan was half crying half smiling finishing the song. She didn't know how perfect her song fit her. Bowing and waving at the crazy crowd, she walked quickly off the stage.

Only to run into the last person she ever wanted to see.

"Natsume…"

"Mikan. Let's talk."

"I'm very tired."

Without saying a word, Natsume picked her up, ignoring her protests and carried her to his dressing room. Setting her down on his couch, he grabbed his own chair.

"I WANT TO GO HOME."

Mikan screamed and kicked. Tears were trailing down her cheeks already.

"I'm sorry Mikan. You know perfectly I love you. My father arranged this for me. There really isn't anything I can do. You know how strict he is…I want you to know. No matter HOW many years have passed, I will ALWAYS love you. I promise."

Mikan wiped her eyes, and looked up.

"Do you really promise?"

"I promise."

Natsume said in his most sincere and serious tone.

Mikan smiled a little bit.

"Who is the girl?"

Just then, someone barged into the door.

"You are no comparison to who my son is going to marry. Her looks, her background, her brains, surpass yours by I don't know how many times."

Natsume stood up angrily.

"Father."

"Shut up Natsume."

Natsume shook violently, and quieted down. But didn't take a seat and stood glaring. Mikan's eyes were wide and she could feel the tears forming up again.

The dark haired man continued to speak coldly.

"You have no right to ask my son who he is marrying for it is none of your business. But if you insist."

Mikan looked up and met his eyes.

"Hotaru Imai."

**I think I've been watching way too many Korean Dramas 3 3 BUT THEY ARE TOO GOOD!**

**Anyways, sorry for not updating! But thank you all for supporting me and being my source of inspiration and encouragement! Please review! Thank you very muuuch!**


	27. A Tainted Stage

**Exams. Exams. Exams. Exams. ARE. A. KILLER! My finals are coming up really, REALLY fast! So I'm terribly sorry if I don't update very regularly! But your views, and comments really DO mean lots to me! And they keep me motivated to make a great story! So thank you guys so much!**

**Well! Here is the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I forgot to do this. And I must have committed a terrible crime….oops. But really. I wish I did. But I don't own Gakuen Alice.**

Natsume looked away. All the sudden, he looked so helpless and fragile; a complete opposite of the strong, arrogant boy he was. He couldn't bare to look at Mikan.

She completely broke.

All the dignity she has been trying to hold up in front of Natsume's father slipped and crashed to pieces. Endless tears streamed down her face, and she opened her mouth as if to speak. But no sound came out, just a silent wail of despair.

Mr. Hyuuga smirked inwardly at the helpless girl in front of him.

"Don't cry. Since I heard that you two are pretty close, you will be the ring holder. You should be proud of this, it is a position of honor. I will be taking my leave now. Natsume, after your performance, I expect you to be back in your room and changed into your tux. Goodbye."

Casting one last pathetic look at the auburn haired girl who crouched on the ground, he turned on his heels and left.

The air was silent. Tension crackled around them like lightening. Natsume finally turned and faced Mikan.

"Mikan…"

"DON'T TALK TO ME. WHAT THE HELL NATSUME."

"Mikan I'm sorry. I really am."

"Do you think sorry can cut it? You have been lying to me all this time? Am I of NO worth to you rich people? I may be poor, but this is ridiculous. You treat me like a grain of sand everyone just walks on. I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN!"

She got up, slipping a bit on the polished hardwood floors and left.

"What have I done?" Watching the small, weak figure of his one and only love running down the hall, a single tear fell onto the floor. Those crimson eyes which once blazed with fire now burned with anger and pain.

When Mikan finally reached her dressing room, she opened the door only to see the next last person she wanted to see.

Hotaru stood at the door.

"Mi…"

With a rough shove on the shoulder, Mikan pushed past her best friend and slammed the bathroom door closed. Anna and Nonoko sat on the sofa looking very concerned, and Aoi stood silently by the brightly lit cosmetics counter. Again, the air was awkward. No one said anything until Aoi looked up. Her expression was hard and cold.

"Imai-san. I think you should leave."

With every word came a drop of venom, with a sneer on the edge. Nonoko shivered and sat closer to Anna who shrinked into the couch a bit more.

"ARGHHHH!"

A painful wail came from the bathroom and the four girls' heads snapped up in alarm. Hotaru reached the door first but was shoved aside by Aoi.

"Mikan! MIKAN! Are you okay? Unlock the door! Please!"

Nothing but pitiful wails could be heard. Then, they all heard a metallic clang. A sound of a metal being dropped onto the marble floor.

The girls exchanged horrified looks. What they have imagined shouldn't be true. It just CAN'T be true. But as they finally broke down the door, their nightmares became reality.

Mikan's hair was a mess, stuck together by her tears. But what was worse was she was clutching her wrist, and blood was seeping through, dropping onto the floor creating a pool of scarlet. Beside her was a Swiss blade tainted red.

Anna and Nonoko screamed.

Aoi rushed forward, shaking Mikan.

"Mikan! MIKAN ARE YOU CRAZY! Don't do this to yourself! Imai what the HELL are you doing standing there you bitch! Go get the first aid kit! Dammit hurry up!"

Hotaru rushed off to the drawer, hulling back a white kit.

After cleaning up and being properly dressed, Mikan's wails subsided into soft hiccups. As much as they all didn't like it, everyone was dressed in orange, ready to the wedding.

Mikan was dressed up as well. Her hair which was let down was now put up into an elegant French twist. The orange cocktail dress emphasized her small figure and added a radiant glow to her skin. Her make up was fixed and her lips were glossed. Her big brown eyes looked more amazing under the careful strokes of mascara by Aoi. But they blazed dully, and seemed empty.

"AND NOW! PLEASE GIVE IT UP FOR THE BLACK CRIMSON WINGS!"

The speaker in their room roared to life as the crowd went crazy. At the sound of crimson, Mikan's eyes started to moisten up again. The tears soon followed after hearing Natsume's voice.

"Dammit. How the hell do you turn this damn fuck thing off?" Aoi yelled.

_Misery_

_Misery_

_Oh yeah_

_Oh yeah_

_So scared of breaking it_

_But you won't let it bend_

_And I wrote two hundred letters_

_I will never send_

_Sometimes these cuts are so much deeper than they seem_

_You'd rather cover up_

_I'd rather let them bleed_

_So let me be_

_And I'll set you free_

_[Chorus:]_

_I am in misery_

_There ain't nobody who can comfort me _

_(Oh yeah)_

_Why won't you answer me_

_The silence is slowly killing me_

_Girl you really got me bad_

_You really got me bad_

_I'm gonna get you back_

_Gonna get you back_

_Your salty skin and how_

_It mixes in with mine_

_The way it feels to be_

_Completely intertwined_

_Not that I didn't care_

_It's that I didn't know_

_It's not what I didn't feel,_

_It's what I didn't show_

_So let me be_

_And I'll set you free_

_I am in misery_

_There ain't nobody who can comfort me (Oh yeah)_

_Why won't you answer me_

_The silence is slowly killing me_

_Girl you really got me bad_

_You really got me bad_

_I'm gonna get you back_

_I'm gonna get you back_

_Say your faith is shaken_

_You may be mistaken_

_You keep me wide awake and_

_Waiting for the sun_

_I'm desperate and confused_

_So far away from you_

_I'm getting there_

_I don't care where I have to go_

_Why do you do what you do to me, yeah_

_Why won't you answer me, answer me, yeah_

_Why do you do what you do to me, yeah_

_Why won't you answer me, answer me, yeah_

_I am in misery_

_There ain't nobody who can comfort me (Oh yeah)_

_Why won't you answer me_

_The silence is slowly killing me (Oh yeah)_

_[x3]_

_Girl you really got me bad_

_You really got me bad_

_I'm gonna get you back_

_Gonna get you back _

After the applause, Aoi took off her hands from Mikan's ear and unplugged the ear plugs. Mikan didn't cry thanks to the complete sound proof environment. Aoi had all girls yelling and screaming, trying to block out the speaker as much as possible.

But it's the wedding now.

The blood still hasn't stopped, and was seeping through the thick white bandage. But there was nothing they could do. As Natsume's father made his proud speech, he signaled the bride's maids to come up to stage. After a couple more reassurances, Aoi left with Anna and Nonoko and went up on stage.

Natsume was dressed in a white tux and a black bow tie. His messy raven hair is now tucked neatly to the side. However, his expressions remained colder than ever.

The march began.

As the doors opened near the back, it revealed Hotaru in a white floor-sweeping dress and a veil covering her face. The preacher finished his ever lasting speech on happiness and how this day was oh-so-wonderful.

"Bride , are you here to ask Groom to be your partner, your lover, your friend and your husband? Do you intend to give him your deepest friendship and love, not only when you are feeling bright and alive, but also when you are feeling down? Not only when you remember clearly that you are a manifestation of God, but even in those times when you forget? Do you announce before God and those here present that you will seek always to see the Light of Divinity within Groom , and seek always to share the Light of Divinity within you?"

Hotaru shook slightly and tried not cower.

"I…do."

The priest smiled kindly and turned to Natsume, who had a blood-chilling scowl on his face.

"Uh…Groom , are you here to ask Bride to be your partner, your lover, your friend and your wife? Do you intend to give her your deepest friendship and love, not only when you are feeling bright and alive, but also when you are feeling down? Not only when you remember clearly that you are a manifestation of God, but even in those times when you forget? Do you announce before God and those here present that you will seek always to see the Light of Divinity within Bride , and seek always to share the Light of Divinity within you?"

After muttering an "oh my god. What the hell is this shit." Under his breath, he looked straight on at the priest—who took a step back under the glare.

"I. Do."

The priest wiped away at his forehead and motioned for the ring holder to step on stage.

Mikan shivered. Shakily, she carried the two beautiful custom made rings on to the stage and stood in front of Natsume and Hotaru. She couldn't look at any of them.

"Now, ring holder, say your words of blessing please!" The priest beckoned Mikan and encouraged her to speak.

Natsume noticed the trail of blood dripping off of Mikan's arm and his expression became alarmed. He looked intently at Mikan hoping to catch her eye.

"Mikan. What did you do!"

Mikan looked up and smiled a smile that was so weak and hopeless that it stunned Natsume speechless.

Clearing her throat, she began to speak.

"I, the ring holder, Mikan Sakura, wishes…Natsume Hyuuga," Turning and bowing to Natsume, "and Hotaru Imai," Bowing to Hotaru, "A happ…"

Knees buckling and eyes rolling backwards, Mikan collapsed at the middle of the stage, and the pool of blood began to seep and run more madly than ever.

**I read this over and realized how depressing this was. I'm sorry guys if I ruined anyone's mood…I TRULY AM!**

**Your opinions will be GREATLY appreciated! Thanks so much!**


	28. Dirt and Tricks

**Okay. The last chapter is a bit depressing. But I'm sorry! It WILL get better from here!**

**Disclaimer: I no own Gakuen Alice. **

Screams filled the hall. Panic rose into the air. Hotaru stood in horror and the priest was praying furiously to God.

"Someone! Get her to a hospital! There is NO time to lose!" Natsume rushed and carried Mikan in his arms. He turned around and began to leave the stage, but was stopped by a firm grasp on his shoulder.

"No. You stay and finish your little pathetic marriage and I'LL take her." Seji Takiasu, took Mikan from Natsume's arms and hurried toward the parking lot for his car. Natsume stepped forward to follow, a sneer twisted on his face.

"Stop man. It's better to let her go. You've hurt her enough. First you pretend to hate her and spit hateful words to her. Then you tell her you were lying, and she finally opened up to you. And now this shit? I can't believe you man. Seriously. This is so fucked up." Ruka stepped in front of his best friend and stared him straight in the eyes. Fire met ice. But this time, the ice seemed to be forever frozen, and the fire began to smother.

Now you have to remember, Hotaru and Ruka were a happy couple as well. Ruka was completely taken aback by this marriage as well. If this story wasn't so focused on Natsume and Mikan, you would've seen what a perfect life those other two had. They were always there for each other. She was the ice queen, he was the bunny boy. But her strong character protected his weak, and his weak brought warmth to her heart.

Natsume could do nothing but stare at Seji's retreating back and Mikan's limp figure in his arms. His expression was unreadable.

Mr. Hyuuga sat at the front row of the audience, a smirk on his face.

_Flashback to the bathroom_

_Mikan slammed the door, and slid down against it to the floor. Tears poured out endlessly. She might as well be dry as a dry squid by the end of her mop festival. The pain was too much to bear. She couldn't take it anymore. There had to be something to release some of it._

_When she looked up, she found a little red envelope sitting in the bathtub. She pulled herself over and opened it._

_Inside was a letter, written in gold ink_

_Dear Mikan Sakura,_

_Maybe the pain is too much to handle. _

_A heartbreak. A vein popping from all the pain building up._

_But here is a way you can release ALL of it._

_Cut toward the left, where you see the nerve popping out. It's the best to work with._

_Sincerely for your best,_

_Takuma Hyuuga (Natsume's father)_

_There was a Swiss blade inside, small, yet sharp and dangerous. Without thinking, Mikan placed the blade along her wrist and drew it across slowly and harshly. The pain was excruciating. But strangely, it felt nice. As the blood flowed freely from her wrist, it felt like all the pent up stress and anger was all let out. Then came the real pain. The searing pain that shot up her arm and spread through her body. She couldn't stifle the scream that bubbled up her chest._

"_ARGGGGH!"_

_Mikan soon heard the talking outside stop. This isn't something to let her friends know. She hurriedly tried to stop the blood from pouring but it wouldn't stop. Then it came over her. The place where Natsume's father had told her to cut was the main artery. To stop the blood from flowing there, will take some serious skill._

_In this case. Mikan will bleed to death._

_End of Flashback_

Of course, no one knew about the dirty trick he did. Not his son, not Ruka, not ANYONE. Hotaru was petrified. Anna and Nonoko were speechless. Aoi was fuming with anger. The priest was leaning against the stand for support, a hand clutching his chest. Natsume finally shifted to look at his father, who immediately wiped off his smirk and turned away.

**At the Hospital**

"Doctor. She is not going to leave this world okay? There HAS to be something you can do."

Seji was growling at the doctor who was shaking in fear.

"Look son. We know she might be an important person in your life. But this girl has lost too much blood. Unless we can get a match for her blood type and give her a transfusion, I'm afraid there's nothing we can do. Right now the only thing we are able to complete is keeping ice around the wound and pressing cloth to it."

Seji kicked a near by trash can in frustration.

"I can't believe I'm doing this."

He muttered as he fished out his phone from his pocket and dialed Natsume's number.

"_Hello." _A lifeless voice answered the call after 3 beeps.

"Hello my ASS. Your EX-girlfriend is now lying in the hospital in need of a freaking blood transfusion and you are here HELLOING your lil brain off?"

"_WHAT? BLOOD TRANSFUSION? SHIT. WHAT'S HER BLOOD TYPE? WAIT NO. IT'S A. K. SHIT! I DON'T HAVE IT! HOTARU! WHAT'S YOUR BLOOD TYPE? B? FUCK. ANNA! WHAT'S YOURS? O? WHAT THE HELL? NONOKO? AB? ASL;DKFJA;SLDKF. RUKA? B AS WELL? FUUUUUUUUUU."_

Seji rolled his eyes.

"_OHH CRAP! WHAT CAN WE DO? WHAT CAN WE DO? WHAT? WHAT? WHAT?"_

"Screaming your pathetically little cat ass off isn't going to do anything. Ever heard of a PA system?"

Natsume slid his phone shut and dashed toward the announcement room. But no one in the school is able to hear anything. It was a house of chaos.

Just then, Luna Koizumi stepped out from the shadows. Her expression unreadable.

"I have blood type A."

Everyone turned around and stared at her.

"What?"

A bitchy expressions settle over her face again. Natsume sighed and rubbed his head, ruffling his hair and messing it up again. Luna gawked for a moment at the hottie she is looking at before snapping back to reality when Hotaru knocked her on the head with the bouquet.

"If you have the damn blood, why don't you give it to the damn girl?"

Luna shrunk back a bit.

"Why should I? She's my rival for love!"

"OH MY GOD. KOIZUMI. I SWEAR TO GOD. IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR SLUTTY ASS TO THE FREAKING HOSPITAL NOW, I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU RUN BACK TO YOUR MOM BEFORE I CASTRATE YOUR DAD. Understand my dear?"

Finishing off her crude sentence with a sickeningly sweet smile, Aoi blinked angelically at Luna. Luna looked around and found everyone giving her the "what-are-you-waiting-for?" look.

"Fine. If only my Natsume-sama gives me a ride."

Cursing and muttering and stomping off the stage, Natsume dragged Luna to the parking lot and they both hopped into his Audi R8.

"Now look here Koizumi. If you try anything funny on me, don't ever expect to live again."

Luna sat away from Natsume.

"Okay, okay. I get it, I get it."

Within minutes, they rushed towards the hospital.

Natsume jogged through the entrance and reached the front desk.

"Mikan Sakura who is in need of blood transfusion? We found a match."

Staring at Natsume's face for a while, the nurse directed him up to the 10th floor without blinking once. She literally just sat there gaping.

Almost suffocating the poor doctor, Luna and Natsume pounced on his together.

"What! Oh my lord. First that crazy boy who threatens me to find blood, now two barbarians pouncing on me like a cat? What did I do to deserve this?"

The surprised doctor fixed his glasses and quickly directed Luna to the transfusion room. Natsume followed.

Then he saw Mikan.

She was so pale. SO pale that she looked like a new born vampire. The wound on her wrist is still bleeding, but it has been getting slower and slower. The heart monitor machine beeped weakly and slowly. Mikan who was once so strong and full of life, now looked like someone who can be sliced in half by the gentlest breeze. Feeling a pang in his chest, he turned away and directed the doctor to under go the procedure as soon as possible. Mikan was sent into the surgery room.

The surgery didn't last for long, but she now has 5 stiches running up her wrist.

Luna is lying beside Mikan on another hospital bed. She gave up 500 ounces (was it this unit? I can't remember…sorry if it's wrong.) of blood. No wonder she's so tired. There was a bit of color in Mikan's complexion now. But she was still very fragile. Natsume kneeled down beside her and held her hand. Soon, he too gave away and fell sleep next to Mikan.

**Right. So. This one wasn't exaaactly happier go luckier. But I guess the ending was the starting to a better brighter place! :D …but look forward to the next chapter. I promise it will be happy!**

**Thanks for all your support guys! I really appreciate your comments!**

**Please review! Thanks!**


	29. Revelations

**I don't know why. But the more I try to study the more ideas I have for stories…I think I have 7 new story plots decided. But it's just a matter of time before I write them all! Hehe! If you are interested, keep an eye out for my stories! ;)**

**I did realize as soon as I published it that blood type O is universal transfusion thing…too lazy to change that now. But just pretend I did okay? Haha, thanks guys!**

**Please keep supporting me!~**

Back at the stage, everyone has already dispersed. The wedding wasn't successful, and of course, Natsume's father wasn't impressed. He had hoped that his son would've given up after forcing him into the marriage. But what he didn't expect was how much Natsume's feelings have matured for Mikan: There is no turning back for him.

Suddenly, a scared though slipped into his mind. Takuma Hyuuga began to hurry toward the girl's dressing room…

What if that slip of paper was still there? That would give everything away.

EVERYTHING. Not at the exact moment, but people will start to question him and figure out what really happened 5 years ago, and the reason why Natsume wrote the song "New Divide"

Hotaru was on her way back with Aoi. The two seemed to have to get on better terms for some reason. Hotaru explained to Aoi about the forced political marriage. The Hyuuga corps wanted collaboration with the Imai industries. But now the wedding was interrupted, it seriously wasn't anyone's fault, but Natsume's father himself. Aoi understood immediately. She never liked her father. Not even one bit. They reached their dressing room.

Seems like Takuma Hyuuga is a tad late.

"Hotaru. I'm going to go clean up the bathroom. Why don't you get changed so we can go grab some dinner later?"

Hotaru nodded and started to take off her dress.

Aoi closed the bathroom door gently behind her and sighed. Then she looked at the pool of blood which was now starting to cool and freeze. Something caught her eye. A gold shimmer glinted behind the shower curtains. She picked it up and read.

This can't be possible.

Just then, the door barged open, and Hotaru hurriedly hid behind the couch, frantically pulling her pants on. Then she heard Mr. Hyuuga's voice and froze.

"AOI! ARE YOU IN HERE?"

Aoi stepped out, her face streaked with tears and expression twisted with hatred.

"Is this what you wanted? To be rid of her so you can have your damn money?"

Takuma took a step forward threateningly.

"Give me that letter right now. NOW. It's an order Aoi."

Aoi didn't flinch at the ice in her father's voice. Instead, the fire rose in the way she spoke.

"Don't you DARE say my name. I'm ashamed and EMBARRASED to be YOUR daughter. You are horrible. You dare call yourself a father? A leader? A leader who should be caring for EVERYONE instead of your stupid money? Wonder why mother left you? ALL YOU CARED ABOUT WAS YOUR FUCKING MONEY. You never cared when I almost died in that fire 5 years ago. You never cared about the scars on my brother's back. You NEVER cared about ANYTHING."

Takuma was speechless. So was Hotaru. What letter? What fire? What scars? She almost died! What is going on?

Just then, Ruka came into the room.

"What's all this yelling?"

Aoi didn't take her eyes away from her father and showed Ruka the letter. Reading it, his eyes widened with disbelief, and then his eyes turned into ice once again.

Takuma didn't know what to do.

Aoi continued on. Shaking with anger.

"Yeah 5 years ago. You spread the fucking fire and made MY brother believe that he did it all along. Your purpose? Your true purpose was to kill ME. Because I was your "illegal" child. The "mix-blood" in the line of Hyuugas. The child you had when you were drunk and high off of your mind when you were 20 with some other WHORE while mother was crying at home wondering where you are. Despite that, you still tried to hurt her. The fire you set, YOU CREATED, you tell my brother it's HIS fault. He bared this sin that wasn't even his for 17 years. Living and growing up in utter depression."

She shook violently and drew in a deep breath. Hotaru was so shocked she couldn't speak. Good thing she had her handy recorder on her that she recorded everything they said.

Ruka looked around in disbelief.

"That fire wasn't Natsume! Do you know how much PAIN he went through? For all this time. EVERY NIGHT on the phone, he will sigh in frustration, saying that he "won't be able to have a pure life and be good for Mikan."

Aoi drew in her breath sharply.

"He said to me he will NEVER open up to anyone. Now look. You went ahead, did your own little dirty SHIT, and hurt the ONLY girl he has EVER EVER EVER EVER LOVED. Would you be smirking down there if mother was hurt? Wait no. Of course you wouldn't. You don't care. How many secretary have you screwed? Haruka, Mayu, Mitsuki, Sawa, Rachel, Mallory, oh and the other Korean chick! How did you like that huh? Basking in pleasure when Mom is at home getting weaker everyday because she worries constantly where you are and if you were too tired!"

Takuma glared dangerously.

"Aoi. Shut up."

Ruka discovered Hotaru behind the couch with the recorder, and gave her a thumbs up sign.

Aoi glared back fearlessly.

"I will NOT shut up. This is my pent up anger for my 15 years of life. Natsume-nii chan wanted to DIE. He said he sees no purpose in living when he found out "he set the fire". You were behind ALL unhappiness in the Hyuuga household. YOU! YOU RUINED EVERYONE'S LIFE."

Takuma walked forward with a hand raised, and slapped Aoi across the face. Aoi staggered and lost her balance. Falling to the floor, clutching her cheek, she glared up with tears and a hateful sneer.

"You little BITCH. If anyone of you in this room says about this to ANYONE. I will see to it that you and your family will be destroyed. Yeah, I set the fire. You were some random kid I created with a random hoe. So you are just a nobody. Who gives you the right to speak like that to ME? The Hyuuga corps have a power over half of the government of Japan. What are you to me? Nothing. I don't care about you. In fact, I don't care about Natsume either. That good for nothing son-of-a-bitch, ruining the wonderful collaboration between Hyuugas and Imais. The two richest companies combined together under MY control. We would be the wealthiest family across the whole Asia. Now he goes and falls in love with some other idiotic whore, and abandons a perfect plan. Who wouldn't want him killed or tortured by his FATE anyways?"

Ruka stepped forward and pushed Takuma away from Aoi. The bunny boy's eyes never glared at anyone.

"You…"

But before he could finish, a voice came from the doorway.

"Is that all I am to you father? After all 17 years of trying to be the best for you?"

A fragile and hurt looking Natsume stood at the doorway with an unconscious Mikan in his arms.

**Family dramas are the worst…don't you agree?**

**Anyways, I do admit I'm rather updating regularly! Hehe, I hope you guys won't mind that! I just get so addicted to writing stories! I love creating story lines!**

**Please tell me what you think and review! Thannk you!**


	30. Beneath the Moon Light

**The weather is warming up! Yay! I can't wait for summer and all of these exams to be over with!**

Always. Always. He has always tried his best in everything hoping to impress his father and earn his praise and attention. But nothing seemed to have worked. Not excelling in academics and sports. Not excelling in minds of business and financial management. Nothing worked. And now there he was, carrying the unconscious love of his life standing in the doorway, listening to how much his father wanted him and his sister to die.

Better yet. The sister isn't really his biological sister.

Just then, Mikan stirred in his arms and everyone turned their gaze to the weak and fragile brunette in Natsume's arms.

Coming to, she blinked open her tired brown eyes and looked around hazily at the setting of the room. Then she found Takuma Hyuuga, and her expression changed from surprise to horror. Mikan felt something take over her. It was a stab of pain followed by the rage of a heated fire burning in her chest.

"It's YOU!"

Takuma snickered and rolled his eyes, "Yeah its me. Who did you expect? Your fairy godmother? Don't kid me."

Mikan struggled to get free from Natsume's arms and leaned on the wall for support.

"That letter…! You son of a bitch!"

Aoi got up bit by bit, slowly supporting herself by grabbing the counter's edge. Hotaru finally revealed herself from behind the couch and made her way over to Ruka, who immediately grabbed her hand possessively. Hotaru raised her free hand holding the voice recorder.

"I would think this is enough evidence to prove what a whore house this company has become. Don't you think so? Your HIGHNESS." With a mocking smirk playing on her lips and her violet eyes radiating with dangerous energy, Hotaru waved the voice recorder in front of Takuma.

The boss froze. He has forgotten about the existence of that girl while focusing all on Ruka and Aoi.

"Who do you think you are? Your father and I are great business partners and friends."

Aoi scoffed in the corner at the word friend coming out of her father's lips.

Hotaru was unfazed by the challenge.

"Oh my. That might be a bit of a problem! But thankfully, my mother is a lawyer. I'm sure she would go by justice and all fairness. I suggest you study your rules and people backgrounds before you make a smart little comment there. MR. Hyuuga."

Mikan was quite confused in all that happened for she was asleep all the time.

"What tape?"

Aoi shushed her.

"You'll see later."

Takuma took a step closer to Hotaru threateningly. Ruka immediately stood up in front of Hotaru and took a protective stance.

"Give me the tape, and I will leave all of you in peace. Boy, move out of the way."

Ruka growled for the first time in his life.

"No."

Mr. Hyuuga laid a hand on Ruka and pushed him aside, lunging for the tape in Hotaru's hands. But he was stopped.

"No one messes with my band mates."

Koko had Mr Hyuuga's hands pinned to his back in a twist. An easy kick to the back of the knees made the tall man buckle down. Seji leaned against the railing of the door glaring at the man on the floor.

Hotaru smirked.

"I think it's your turn to pay a holy visit to the police station. SIR."

**2 A.M**

Mikan was absolutely DEVASTATED after listening to the recording. She sat in her dorm room with Hotaru, Aoi and Anna and Nonoko. She had no idea. She clearly remembered the first round of the competition when Aoi told her to pay attention to the song. But it really just skimmed the back of her mind. But now she knows. She knows the whole truth now.

"I don't know what to say. I don't know how I'm going to face Natsume…I…Oh my god. This is too sad and depressing. I've never ever dealt with this kind of situation before."

Mikan massaged her temples and shook her head. She was still very weak from the large loss of blood, but overall, her complexion began to brighten again.

Anna and Nonoko sat in silence, engaging themselves to the Kleenex box, constantly blowing their nose and sniffling and wiping tears. Aoi leaned against the bed frame beside Mikan and Hotaru sat on the other side of Mikan.

The four girls—excluding Aoi—had never been able to imagine the outcome of this secret. They wondered how it all got to this. Mikan couldn't help but think if Mr. Hyuuga was a different person before he took on the road of business and fake relationships. Managing a company must be hard, let alone the biggest industry in the world. She shuddered at the thought of Natsume becoming his father and taking on the role.

"Yeah Mikan. Try growing up in that environment, and knowing all about it, but not allowed to talk about it. Seriously. I swear that old bitch's head is messed up."

Hotaru sighed and played with the tape in her hand.

"What happens with the wedding now? I know he's arrested for a whole bunch of crap. But I wonder what happens with it. I know that we all know that I have no feelings of that sort what-so-ever toward that Hyuuga JR. I have Ruka. He really is all I need…But there's also MY father."

Mikan felt her eyes watering at the thought of Natsume marrying another girl. She hopped off the bed and muttered _I have something in my eye_ and scurried to the bathroom, grabbing her phone in the process.

Shutting the door gently behind her, she took a seat on the marble window ledge and gazed out her window. Her dorm is on the first floor about 4 steps of stairs up and her bathroom is just another 5 steps up from that. There was a general distance between her and the floor. The silver moon cast a pale shadow across Mikan's features. She glanced up at the moon as it peeked out from behind the heavy clouds.

"What can I do? I don't know what to do! How can I help Natsume…? I know he is going through a really tough patch right now, and I feel utterly useless…"

She sighed and looked down at her phone and turned it back on.

_You have 349 new messages._

Her eyes glared at the phone accusingly and began to delete the unnecessary messages. Narrowing down to 41 messages, she flipped through her conversation list. About 90% was from Natsume. And 2 from Ruka and 2 from Seji.

She hesitantly clicked on Natsume's name.

_Sent at 11:28pm:_

_Hey._

_Sent at 12:14am_

_I just got out of the police station. Where are you?_

_Sent at 12:15am_

_REPLY!_

_Sent at 12:20am_

_I gave you time. And you still didn't reply. Where are you? Are you okay?_

_Sent at 12:30am_

_Mikaaaaan._

_Sent at 12:32am_

_I need you…where are you?_

She smiled and giggled at that one. Flipping through a few more she got to a couple recent ones.

_Sent at 1:50am_

_I can't sleep…Text me back please…I called you but you didn't pick up. _

_Sent at 1:53am_

_I miss you._

_Sent at 2:30am_

_Mikan I really miss you. And I'm seriously worried. You didn't reply to any of my messages for like 3 hours! Where are you? REPLY! _

Mikan slid her phone open and punched in a message.

_I'm sorry I didn't reply, I was really tired and had a little talk with my friends. My phone was shut off all the time! I miss you too…are you okay? Can I see you right now? I…I really…sorta…maybe…really really want to see you right now._

Almost immediately, her phone buzzed in reply.

_Look outside your window._

She glanced out and looked down. There he was standing in the moon light smiling and waving up at her. His raven hair swayed gently in the breeze and his crimson eyes softened when he saw her small face filled with curiousity. Slamming open the window she gave him the biggest smile.

"Natsume!"

He chuckled and smiled the smile only reserved for her and opened his arms. Mikan stared in disbelief.

"YOU WANT ME TO JUMP! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND BOY! If I break a damn bone, you are paying for it and you are going to make me better. Oh god what if I break my mouth? I'll never sing again! What if I break my fingers? I can't play the piano. Oh no no no no no no no."

She ranted on and on, which just made Natsume laugh more. His laugh reached her ears and she froze. Looking down again, she found Natsume a step closer to her window. Wind blew her hair forward, as if to urge her to jump.

_Romeo stood below Juliette's window._

Stepping on the frame of the window, Mikan jumped and flew into the night air.

**I seriously need to go back to studying. I keep getting more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more ideas! Darn. **

**Well anyways, this chapter was a bit random! Sorry guys…I'll try to make it better! I was very distracted by the other ideas bombarding my poor head…**


	31. The Different Encounter at the Lake

**GUYS! IT'S BEEN A WHILE since I last updated…Exams have finally arrived and I have just finished my fourth one out of five. It's the weekend now and I figured I should dive back into my world of fanfiction and say hi to all my readers! **

**Social is on Monday. I'm royally screwed. =.='**

**Anyways! I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter! **

**Your comments are appreiciated!~**

With a soft whoosh Mikan was swept into Natsume's arm. A silent laugh portrayed their expressions. It felt truly good to be in his arms again: the strong arms that wrapped around her tiny frame so protectively yet kindly.

Mikan snuggled closer as the wind danced past their figures. She wished time would just stop here and they would remain like this for eternity. Natsume tightened his hold on her and rested his chin gently on Mikan's head, his eyes gazing off into the distance, unreadable.

"I wish time would stop here Natsume."

Mikan whispered against his chest. She felt a chuckle rumbling up.

"Yeah."

Without loosening his hold on his beloved, they walked over to the bench by the lake and sat down. Mikan giggled at the scenery, causing Natsume to raise his eyebrows and look at her.

"What's so funny little girl?"

Slapping him gently on the shoulder when she heard _little girl_, Mikan smiled. Natsume laid down on Mikan's lap and she rested her hands on his head, gently ruffling his raven locks.

"Remember? Quite a few months ago. When you told me you hated me?"'

Natsume pondered for a bit and laughed.

"Yeah. That was really stupid. I'm sorry."

"Mmm, no it's okay," Mikan said smiling, still caressing his hair.

Then Natsume smirked mischieviously.

"Hey Mikan. Remember this? _Don't make a girl fall for you if you were going to leave her in the first place._"

Mikan blushed at the memory but a laugh escaped her lips.

"Yeah! Don't bring that up! That took a lot of courage!"

"I'll never say that to anyone. It's something YOU told me. It's your confession to me. That confession is MINE. Don't you dare to say that to any other guy. You got me?"

The tiniest pout formed on his face. Mikan knew that it was a sincere pout.

"Yes sir! But my, you are a possessive one!"

Natsume growled and closed his eyes. He turned over and hugged Mikan's waist and breathed in her scent.

"Hey Mikan…"

"Mhmm…?"

"You smell kinda nice."

Mikan's face, which was already burning just by being with him, now had a cherry red tint to it. She lightly smacked his shoulder.

"W-what are you talking about? Natsume. Hello?"

She felt the steady rise and fall of his chest and realized that he was asleep. Mikan smiled sheepishly and soon dozed off herself.

Far away, a figure stood in the shadows. Amber eyes which once burned with compassion looked dull and pained. Seji turned around and leaned against a cherry tree and propped on leg up against the trunk. Leaning back, he let out a sigh and ran his hand through his brown hair.

_Why does it have to be him…?_

**SORRY GUYS. I know this chapter is like…one of the shortest. But I need to get back to studying for my last exam on Monday! I want to do a good job so wish me luck! Thanks for your support and please leave your comments! **


	32. ANNOUNCEMENT TO MY READERS

**Hello my dear readers! **

**I have an important announcement to make! **

**I haven't been updating my story for a bit…I hope you guys will understand! I'm currently in China and the places I go to often doesn't have Internet. I also don't have the proper amount of time to sit down and write a couple more chapters! **

**But I promise you guys that this story will NOT be stopped. I will get back to updating as SOON as I can. My flight to my house in China will be this afternoon, so I should very soon have a constant access to internet and a computer! **

**I want to thank ALL of you for supporting me throughout this story! **_**Bring it On!**_**Is only my third story and I am feeling that I learned LOTS from all your reviews and comments! Your encouragements really inspire me and makes me more determined to write a better story/chapter for you!**

**So! **

**Until next time my dear friends**

**Ｂｅｈｉｎｄ－Ｔｈｏｓｅ－Ｃｒｉｍｓｏｎ－Ｅｙｅｓ**


	33. A Lovely Day

**This is unfortunate. I wrote a story. Well a new chapter for this story. But I left to go grab some drinks, and this kid came and pressed a button and deleted EVERYTHIHNG. So here I go. Re-writing this chapter. It was pretty damn long too  
**  
_Seji's POV_

__She's blind.  
She's so blind.  
REALLY blind.  
She's blinded by his love and her love.  
Mutual love.  
I wish I had it.  
Mikan's Love.  
I once asked myself if I loved her enough to give her everything. To give up even myself if it were to make her happy. I pondered that for a long time. I came down with a definite answer. Yes. I'm willing. I really am willing. I love her so much. She is the world to me.  
How much does Natsume love her? Can he give up his life? His everything? Just for her? I don't know. But I do know for a fact that no one will ever love her as much as I loved her.

_Normal POV_

"Hey where should we go? Central town? Food corner? Duck Pond? Ne, Natsume!"

A brunette radiated happiness as she swung her hand that's intertwined with a sleepy crimson eyed boy. She's really happy. The worst is over. Well worst of all that she KNOW.

"Just follow me and calm down! Look around, people are looking at us."

The two were opposites. Mikan is a happy child. She is always positive, always smiling, always jumping around having fun. Her family provided for her a loving environment, and nurtured her positive mind. But Natsume on the other hand, is the dark prince. He is often monotonus and expressionless. His eyes glinted a cold light, scaring off anyone who dared to challenge him. Natsume had an unfortunate past, which stole away his smile. Even the way these two DRESSED has contrast. Mikan wore a white above-knee skirt with an orange tank top. Her hair was up in a messy bun clipped with a white bow. Natsume had dark denim jeans and a black shirt. His dark appeareance emphasized his blood-red eyes. Making them more dangerous than ever.

Mikan just giggled but ignored her boyfriend's request.

"I want to eat lots today! Howalons, cotton candy, cookies, pasta, cake, ice cre...WHAT?"

Natsume led her to the academy's parking lot. He fished out his keys and pressed the unlock button. A car in the far corner beeped and the front lights glowed to life, and the engine revved up in protest.

A black lamborgini.

"Yes little girl. It's my car. You like?"

"WHAT? WHEN? WHY? WHO? WHERE? HOW?"

Natsume couldn't hide his amusement as he looked at his girlfriend's astonished expression. Her arms hung down in front of her, her jaw wide open and her eyes almost popped out of her head.

"How much did this baby cost you?"

"Hmm $1819400 not much."

"WHAT? Are you OUT of your MIND? THAT'S SO MUCH! I WILL NEVER EARN THAT MUCH IN MY ENTIRE LIFE!"

Natsume smirked as he opened the passenger door and ushered her in.

"The seats are really soft! Wow! The dash board is amazing! Look at the air conditioner button! Wow! Look! Wow!"

Mikan looked around with awe. It's her first time in a Lamborghini, it would be a surprise if she weren't so overly excited.

"Right. Where should we go?"

Natsume slipped in from the opposite side as he put the gear to Drive. The two sped down the exit drive from the campus. Mikan stretched her arms and rested her chin on the open window, narrowing her eyes against the whipping wind. The morning air is crisp and fresh.

"Mmmm, I love the morning air! I love mornings!"

Natsume smirked. Time to embarrase his girl.

"What about me?"

Mikan looked at him, her face expressionless. Natsume felt his hands starting to sweat and his emotions getting nervous.

"You...uh...you..."

Natsume gulped.

"You...I LOVE YOU!"

Natsume looked across the seat in surprise. Mikan had her big smile which Natsume loved and still loves plastered on her face. There was no hint of embarrasement. Just the plain truth. He never thought that she would have the courage to so clearly shout out her feelings. He felt the heat creep up his face and to his ears. Natsume coughed into his shoulder.

"I love you too."

Natsume hoped that it would escape Mikan's sharp ears, but too bad for him, it didnt. Now it's Mikan's turn to embarrase him, and hell, she is going to enjoy this.

"Oh? What did you say?"

Natsume coughed again and gripped the steering wheel tighter.

"Nothing."

"Psh. I'm not deaf so speak up."

"...What? You just said you weren't deaf. But told me to speak up?"

"Whatever. Repeat your words boy!"

"I didn't say anything!"

"YOU did SO!"

"No."

"Yeah you did!"

"I didn't."

"Yeah you did."

"No I didn't."

"Yeah you did."

"No I didn't."

"Yeah you di...RED LIGHT~!"

Natsume SLAMMED down the breaks and Mikan, being the careless one who forgot seat belts, lunged forward and smacked her face against the dashboard. She did in fact come down with a nose bleed. Clutching her nose, she pulled a sad face.

"Owwww, my nosee!"

That was it. Natsume couldn't hold it. He felt hysteria bubbling up inside him, it was a happiness he has never experienced. He laughed. The great un-smiling Natsume Hyuuga laughed. It felt good to laugh. Mikan soon joined in. The car was enveloped in a bubble of happiness.

They pulled up at the sea side.

"Woah! The sea!"

Mikan ran excitedly toward the beach as Natsume slowly took his time locking up his car. He's had a smile plastered on his face ever since that slam at the red light. Natsume fished out their swimsuits from their trunk and walked over to Mikan.

"Uh...how did you get my swimsuit?"

"I bought it you idiot."

"Oh."

Mikan smiled sheepishly and bounced over to the change rooms. Natsume slowly followed behind, as usual.

When they stepped out, both were stunning. Well, Natsume was stunned by Mikan's appeareance. He had hoped that he chose the right swimsuit, and here she is, proving to him that he did a good job. It was an orangy pink halter bikini with bow ties on the bottom. A line of ruffles ran down the "V" of the bikini. Mikan's hair is still piled on top of her head.

"Are you okay?"

Mikan inched her face up at Natsume, inspecting his face for any sign of discomfort. Natsume inched back a bit, and felt the heat rising up his face again.

"Er. Nothing."

Just as they stepped out from the shades, millions of fan-girls started to squeal. Mikan is pretty popular with the guys too, but most of them were scared away by Natsume's firm hold around Mikan's waist and his deadly glare. Mikan was pretty annoyed by the number of squeals that errupts whenever they walk by a group of people, but she soon ignored it. Unlike Natsume, her jealousy only errupts once something serious happens. The happy couple walked toward a secluded area where there were two chairs set especially for them. Their butts haven't even touched the seat when they both turned around from a voice.

"Mikan."

**I wrote this on my email since I couldn't locate the Word thing on my messy desktop. I will shortly! I have to...hehe**

**It's good to be home! Well home in China! I hope you guys well continue to support me and this story! Your comments mean lots to me~**


	34. Insecurities Secured

**HOME!~ SWEET!~ HOME!~**

**It's been 4 days since I got home, and a total of 18 days~ When I signed on and saw your comments, it really made my day. Thank you guys so much~!**

"SEJI?"

They chorused. Natsume immediately felt protective. Mikan stayed unmoving. Seji took a step closer and casually swung an arm around Mikan's shoulder. It took all of Natsume's might and strength to not growl and swing a punch to Seji's face. All he could do to keep his cool was to grab onto Mikan's waist tighter.

"Eh…guys….can you BOTH let me go?"

Mikan nervously twitched. The two refused to budge while glaring at each other. Mikan struggled and burst out of their arms.

"PERSONAL. BUBBLE. GOD. DAMMIT!"

Natsume sat down in the chair with a loud HMPH while Seji chuckled and leaned against the table, running a hand through his chocolate brown hair.

"Well. What are you doing here?"

Seji looked over and gave her a smile. Natsume huffed again and turned his back on him. But he hasn't let go of Mikan's hand all this time. AKA him saying to the whole damn world "She's MY trophy. Don't you DARE take MY girl. MINE!"

"Nah, just a coincidence that I'm here."

Natsume gave another skeptical huff. Mikan ignored it.

"Well since we are all here…why don't we just hang out today?"

Natsume's mouth hung open.

"MIKAN. COME HERE."

"Haaaai."

Natsume dragged Mikan behind a tree and pinned her against it, his face leaned dangerously close and his eyes glared through his shaggy bangs.

"I thought we agreed that this would be OUR day! So why did you suggest to hang out TOGETHER with that son of a bitch? I don't un-"

Mikan sighed. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. Leaning her head on to his shoulder she held on tighter. Natsume stiffened.

"Natsume. Don't worry too much. You know I love you, and that in this world, the only guy I will ever see is you," Mikan turned her head and snuggled into his neck, "And I know you love me too, and that if anything does happen to me, I want you to know that I trust you, I trust you to always be there to help me."

Natsume was surprised. He's always thought that he hasn't proven his love enough for Mikan to understand. But here she was, holding onto him like there's no tomorrow and showing that she understands. He snaked an arm around her waist and pressed the other onto the back of Mikan's head. Natsume held on tight. He breathed in her scent and calmed himself.

"I love you so much."

He felt a small smile form on Mikan's lips.

"I know. I know."

From a far. Well not really far. Just on the other side of that huge tree stood Seji. A thousand needles pierced through his heart. Her heart belonged solely to Natsume and Natsume only. There was no room for Seji. She's only seeing him as a guy in her everyday life. Not even a friend.

"Ha~ I'm an idiot. The more she repels. The more determined I get. What a damn waste of effort."

Raising his eyes to the sky, Seji saw two butterflies lovingly flying alongside each other.

"Tch. So you've come to tease me as well?"

He pushed himself off from the trunk hard and started on his way back to the chair. Dropping his cell phone, he turned around to pick it up and glanced at the pair behind the trees. He dropped his cell again, this time, he couldn't get back up for the pain was way too much to handle.

Mikan was caged in Natsume's arms and she was on her tip toes. Natsume had her locked securely and his lips were on hers. Mikan had her arms around him and eyes closed, a small blissful smile on her face.

It was the very thing Seji had EXPECTED to see, but somehow, that expectation still came out Unexpected. He felt a hard blow on his chest, which made him run away from the beach as far as possible. His red Ferrari came into view, and speeding down the high way at a killing speed, Seji is gone.

The two lovey-dovey-completely-oblivious couple finally unattached themselves from each other. But Natsume still had his arms around Mikan's waist, and Mikan was holding his hand, her head leaning against him. They made their way back to the chair, only to find Seji gone.

"Where did that kid go?"

Mikan pondered while Natsume just shrugged.

"Two Appletinis please."

"Natsume. You know about my HELL low alcohol tolerance…"

"It's okay, a couple shots won't hurt."

He winked and Mikan just giggled.

**The Afternoon Passed Very Quickly…**

"Mikan stop saying that there are unicorns on my face."

"But ther—HIC—are! HIC!"

Natsume groaned inwardly. _Listening to her won't hurt next time about her alcohol tolerance. She's had half a shot. HALF a shot._

"Oh NAAAAT-CHAAAAN~"

Mikan swung her arms heavily around his neck. Natsume shivered at that name.

"Ew. Don't call me that name. My mother calls me that."

"I'm not your mother! I'M YOUR DAD!"

"WHAT?"

"THAT'S RIGHT. THAT GOOD FOR NOTHING SON OF A BITCH DAD OF YOURS. HIC."

Natsume chuckled and held on tighter.

"I love you, little girl."

"HIC. You are my SON. HIC. Of COURSE. HIC. You. HIC. Love me~ HIIC~!"

Natsume picked Mikan up and carried her to his already waiting car. There is suddenly a huge down pour. Within a couple of minutes, a couple police cars arrived to signal that the roads back to the Academy has been blocked.

"UGH. Fine. Mikan, a hotel I own is close to here. Let's just spend the night there. Okay?"

Mikan replied in a _Hn_ and turned in his arms. Natsume sped down toward the hotel. When they arrived, a line of maids were at the door, and two directed them to their rooms. It was the pent house at the top. The top? Oh. The top. That's the 80th floor.

"Shower…shower…"

Mikan muttered as she got up and trudged to the bathroom. Her head hurt a lot right now and she couldn't see clearly. But half of her mind is awake and knows that she's drunk. _I will never drink in my life again._ The hot temperature of the shower and steam calmed her a bit. She took the time to hazily look around. Marble floors, marble counter, glass sink, a lotus shower head and a huge bathtub built into the floor. Beside the bathtub was two glasses of orange juice.

"Thank god it's not WINE. Otherwise I don't know what I'll say and do tonight."

She stepped out and reached out of habit beside the shower for her change of clothes, only to find nothing there. Mikan stiffened. She's alone 80 floors above the ground with a man, without clothes. BOTH of them without clothes. That…that…that…

"Stop panicking little girl. Just put on this bath robe."

A hand stuck in from the door and tossed her a big white bathrobe. Mikan quickly slipped it on. _WHAT ABOUT MY UNDERWEAR? I'M NOT GOING TO SLEEP IN THE SAME BED WITH A MAN WITHOUT MY UNDERWEAR!_

She was scared sober now. It's not that she doesn't trust Natsume. Every girl would be pretty nervous about spending a night with a guy. Let alone just naked clad in a bathrobe, not to mention, way too big for her.

"Er…Yeah…It's a bit…big for me Natsume."

Natsume finally turned around and looked. It took EVERYTHING to not blush at the sight. The bathrobe hung around Mikan's feet and the waist band didn't just about reached her HIPS. Mikan's eyes couldn't meet his and her silky auburn hair is damp and splayed around her shoulders. She kept pulling the top closer together, but it would always slip toward her shoulders.

"Uh. Yeah. Uh..I'm..uh…AHEM! I'M GOING TO TAKE A SHOWER."

Natsume scurried to the bathroom and turned the water on full blast and COLD.

_Self-Control Natsume. Self-control. Don't rush it dammit. DON'T. Shit…_

Natsume turned off the shower and came out in his bathrobe. Mikan sat on the bed, blinking open her eyes and trying to stay awake. When she saw Natsume, her eyes widened and her heart skipped a beat. The drenched Natsume with the cold crimson eyes always made her heart skip.

"Let's get to bed shall we?"

Natsume shrugged and slipped into the covers with Mikan. After a few minutes of continuous turning and tossing, Natsume got up and chucked away his bathrobe, earning a surprised squeak from Mikan.

"W-w-w-w-w-w-what a-a-a-re…yo-o-ou plan-n-ning t-t-t-to do-o-o?"

Natsume smirked at her reaction and gave her his naughtiest wink. Mikan shrank back.

"Don't worry Mikan, I'm not THAT lustful. Now come here and get to bed. I can't sleep with something on."

"You…y-y-our. P-p-p-pants?"

"I have my boxers…they always keep a spare in my wardrobe in MY penthouse you idiot…"

"B-b-"

Natsume growled in annoyance. He was tired. Driving in the rain for him is annoying and tiring. He snapped out his arm and pulled Mikan into his arms. Mikan's hand rested on his chest, starting to resist, but soon relaxed. She understood that he won't hurt her.

_It's so warm, and safe. _

_I love you Natsume…_

**AIIII YAAA. SO CHEESY~~~ I hope you guys won't mind…I'm reading way too much shoujo mangas and watching way too much Korean dramas and listening to way too much love songs….YA ANYWAYS. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!~**


	35. The Beginning of ?

**I admit that the last chapter was VERY cheesy~ Mabye VERY is an understatement.. and missyJuliette: It's not my love story~! And I don't like cheesy love stories…but I don't know how I wrote that. I blame it on the Korean and Japanese drama and mangas…**

**p.s I don't want Mikan's love story…..**

_AAAACHOO!_

A certain raven haired boy sneezed into his pillow and turned lazily away from the sun. A calm sleeping brunette lies by his side. Disturbed from the sneeze, she frowned and turned toward the sun, causing her to frown more and finally blinking open her eyes.

"Natsume…where the HELL am I…? It's so bright…why…wha~…WHAT THE HELL! WHY ARE YOU HALF NAKED AND WHY AM I DRESSED LIKE THIS? WHERE…WHAAAT?"

"Hnnnnn, shut up…I'm so tired. Lemme sleep…"

"NO YOU ARE NOT SLEEPING. WHAT DID YOU DO? WHAT IF I'M PREGNANT? HUH? OH MY GOD MY DAD IS GOING TO KILL ME. MY MOM WILL NEVER LOOK AT ME AGAIN. EVER. EVEN MY DOG WILL DESPISE ME. NATSUME. WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?"

Natsume sat up with a frustrated grunt.

"I didn't do anything! You were drunk yesterday after having half a shot of a martini and you won't stop saying that there are unicorns on my face or that you are my dad and that I love you. Which I do. And then you fell asleep and the rain came and we couldn't go back so we are at my penthouse and of course you don't have a change of clothes so you are wearing the hotel's bathrobe," He took a HUGE breathe, "Hell that was a lot to say."

Mikan stared at him dumbfounded.

"Uh…Can you repeat that?"

Natsume facepalmed himself and flopped back in bed.

"Ne Natsume, what day is it today?"

"Hn? Thursday, why?"

"THURSDAY?"

"Yeah…"

"What time is it?"

"It's…10:34am."

"….oh. WAIT WHAT? HOLY CRAP WE HAVE MATH FIRST THING IN THE MORNING ON THURSDAYS! JIN-JIN WILL KILL US!"

"He's not gonna kill me. He might kill YOU."

Natsume smirked at the imagination of her expression right now. He felt the bed lighten as Mikan got up and ran to the bathroom to retrieve her clothes. Shortly after, he felt several other pieces of clothing being thrown at his face and Mikan tugging at the blanket.

"Get. UP. He might not kill you. But if I don't get back, I will never be alive ever again. My only of transportation is you. Now DRIVE."

Natsume grumbled and put his clothes on. He trudged to the bathroom and quickly washed up and ruffled his raven hair in attempt to tame it. Grabbing the car keys off the coffee table, he held Mikan's hand and walked out.

50 Minutes later, the couple arrived at the classroom out of breath. Mikan's uniform was done messily and Natsume's shirt is buttoned up all wrong due to the lack of time and Mikan's constant rushing. They banged open the door, panting.

Then they chorused, "NARUMI?"

The girly teacher waltzed in front of them.

"Yeeees, my dearest darlings~?"

"We are not late? Where's Jinno-sensei?"

"It's self-study this entire morning. Math has been moved to the afternoon. Oh yeah, we are introducing a new student today. She will be arriving like, in 10 minutes!~"

Natsume and Mikan shrugged at the news of a new arrival but were HELL relieved at the news that it's free period. They made their way to their seat at the back of the classroom. Hotaru and Ruka came up. Ruka had his arms around Hotaru's shoulders, and if you looked carefully, Hotaru is leaning a bit into Ruka.

"Uh. Natsume wh.."

Hotaru cut him off, as usual.

"What the hell did you do to my Mikan? Why are you guys first: late. Second: out of breath. Third: Clothes half dressed?"

Only then did Natsume realize why everyone was gawking at them. Mikan blushed like crazy.

"It's. IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!"

Seji's face is emotionless. Hotaru carried on.

"If you ever did anything to Mikan without MY permission. I will KILL you."

Natsume felt a shiver go down his spine from Hotaru's ice cold violet eyes.

"Yes ma'am…"

Just then before Hotaru was going to carry on with her threats, Narumi clapped his hands in a tango rhythm for everyone's attention.

"AHEM! The girl has arrived! She moved from the same town Mikan and Seji were both from! Everyone, please be nice to her and treat her well~!"

The door slid open and everyone directed their attention to there, except for the two raven heads of course. Hotaru's got Ruka and Mikan, Natsume's eyes are only on one girl and he plans that they will stay on that girl.

She looked ALMOST identical to Mikan, if her hair was a bit darker and a bit longer. The same brown orbs, a cheerful smile, the wavy cappuccino that reached just past her shoulders She's a tad shorter than Mikan.

"Hi! I'm Sakura Amaya, pleased to meet you all! Please treat me kindly! I loo…MIKAN-CHAN?"

Mikan's eyes widened.

"SAKURA? OH MY DEAR GOD! IS THAT YOU?"

"MIIIKAN-CHAN!"

The two rushed at each other and soon welcomed one another in a warm embrace. Mikan was so happy she's almost crying.

"Oh god, where have you BEEN all these years? You promised you would come to the academy WITH me Sakura!"

"My parents suddenly went on aboard and I was forced to go. I studied in Alice Academy of Chicago for the past years. I missed you so much! You've changed Mikan…it's almost as if, you got…so much CUTER! Hmmm, maybe you've got a….you know…your BOYFRIEND? HMMM?"

Mikan blushed again and laughed. Natsume became interested in how she'll describe him to her friend.

"Well…you could…uh…say that..hehe…"

_REALLY Mikan? That's all you are going to say?_ Natsume grunted.

"WA! IS HE HOT? WHERE IS HE? IS HE IN THIS CLASS?"

"That guy at the back that sits beside me. He is hot indeed~"

_Of course I am. That's a better answer._

Sakura lifted her head and looked. Natsume and everyone else in the room expected her to squeal like the typical fan girl and rush to Natsume and suck up. But to their surprises, she didn't. Sakura merely smiled and waved at him and then beamed at Mikan.

"Wow! He is pretty good looking! But I think he wouldn't be so good looking if he hadn't met you~! You are so lucky to have mutual lo…"

Sakura cut of in mid-sentence and she stared past Mikan's shoulder. Her face was pale, but had a hint of blush on it, her big eyes almost jumped out of her sockets. The cheerful smile and atmosphere she had is immediately wiped away and replaced by the utmost uncertainty and nervousness. Mikan frowned at turned around, tracing her astonished friend's line of sight. It led her to none other but Seji Takiasu.

"Tak-tak-ta—Takiasu-kun?"

Seji lifted his eyes from his science textbook and looked.

"Oh. Amaya. Long time no see."

Obviously not interested to carry on the conversation, Seji turned his focus back to his Science textbook. Narumi clapped his hands again, winning the attention of the special class.

"Well, take your breaks now my cute students. I will come back in 30 minutes. After the 30 minutes, I expect you to be back in your seats all quiet and studying! INDIVIDUAL study!"

"HAAAI." The class chorused.

Mikan dragged Sakura out of the classroom and into a corner.

"Why were you looking at Seji so intently? We may have all been school mates once but there's not need to GAWK like there's no tomorrow right? Hello? Sakura? Hello? You okay?"

Sakura's face and expression was unreadable. Then, suddenly as if she's just been punched in the guts, her face scrunched up and she quickly pressed the sleeves of her uniform to her eyes.

"I was and still am in love with him."

**It's the beginning of another dramatic plot people! I have LOTS planned, and no it's not going to be cheesy… I think the previous chapter will be the ONLY SOOOO so cheesy chapter I will ever write…**

**What do you think about this chapter? Hope you enjoyed it! Feedback is HIGHLY appreciated~**


	36. To betray, or not to Betray?

**NYA~ I love my kitty~**

**It's been a long time, considering summer time! I've just been pigging out these days at restaurants. MAN. Chinese food in China is so yummy~ I love my home~~ hehe**

Mikan's eyes are wide open. Sakura avoided everyone's gaze and stared at her feet, which are now fidgeting. Natsume's sharp ears caught on to this conversation and he is now thinking _how the hell does that girl's head work?_ Ruka's jaws are open and Hotaru simply sat stoically at her desk, dropping her screw driver and almost breaking apart her new invention. Anna and Nonoko cowered in the corner shaking their heads in disbelief.

"Ah.."

Mikan felt that her throat is unbelievably dry.

Sakura finally looked up and sighed.

"He's a nice person…He is really respectful. Seji will never use a girl, and he will never force himself on anyone. Seji is different…He's a nice guy."

Ruka's jaw almost broke, Natsume banged his head onto the desk and Hotaru squash her invention. Mikan almost fainted. HOW can this girl be so DENSE? And STUPID? And CLUELESS? When Seji forced himself on to Mikan five, now six, years ago, almost the entire school knew about that, and it was the very reason why Seji transferred. Then where the hell was Sakura Amaya six years ago? Living in a hole?

Hotaru cleared her throat.

"Amaya-san. Six yea…"

"NOTHING! HAHAHAHA. AAAHAHAHA. HAHA! NO! NOTHING HAPPENED? RIGHT HOTARU? **RIGHT GUYS?**"

Mikan interrupted what her best friend was going to say. She couldn't bear to tell Sakura what happened and Seji's continuous feelings for Mikan. Mikan knew very well that Sakura has a weak heart—not medically, but mentally. This sucks. This is a love triangle. This sucks. Majorly.

Hotaru nodded in understanding and returned to fixing the broken invention. Natsume frowned and beckoned Mikan to him.

"Mikan…you know that she will find out somehow right?"

Mikan sighed as she sat down and leaned on Natsume.

"Yeah…I'm going to have to personally tell her myself.

Days passed, and the special class's tension is building up everyday. The ignorance Seji shows to Sakura compared to the undivided attention he gives to Mikan when she tells him to pick up her pen for her is way too obvious to handle. Everyone wonders if Sakura herself has sensed it. But everyday she carries that sunny smile on her face when she talks to others. Really, she's like a replica of Mikan.

Mikan twirled the pen in her hand, yet it spung out of control and landed again next to Seji's feet.

"Ah, Seji, can you pick up my pen?"

"Yeah sure!"

Seji smiled and was going to bent down. But Sakura stepped out.

"I'LL pick it up for you Mikan-chan!"

That determination radiated out of her. And for a second, Mikan thought she saw a hint of aggression and possessiveness but soon overlooked it. It's Sakura we are talking about, who are we going to kid?

Natsume frowned again.

The bell rang, signally lunch. Students filed out of the door and went to look for the best seat in the shade. The gang of the special class made their way to their forest and sat next to the sakura tree. Mikan turned around and called up Sakura.

"Sakura! Want to come eat lunch? Seji's going to be there too!"

Mikan winked. But to her surprise she refused. Mikan carried on to the tree by herself, when she passed by the back of the building, she found Seji talking to a few of his friends from another class.

"Dude. That chick is obsessed with you! Good chance man! Score her!"

"Yeah man. What you waiting for?"

Seji put the cigarette to his mouth and took a big drag. Mikan gasped slightly. Since when did Seji smoke?

"Hmm, maybe. Since she looks so much like the woman I desire, maybe it won't be so bad to use her once in a while.

Mikan drew in a sharp breath and quickly turned around and ran to where the rest were waiting

The backs of her friends came into view and she quickly collapsed on to Nonoko's lap.

"Oh god. Guys this is terrible."

Natsume took the manga off his face and propped himself up against the tree. Ruka stopped munching and Hotaru stopped picking out crabs.

"What is?"

"I just passed by Seji and his friends. They…they were smoking, and talking about…that…um…Seji plans to take advantage of Sakura because she looks like me!"

Mikan screamed out the last part in one breath as fast as possible. She heard everyone gasp just like she did when she learned the news. Ruka resumed munching on his carrot and set the bunny down.

"We do realize that Sakura is going to be seriously hurt when she finds out the only reason why Seji accepted her is because she looks like you right?"

Mikan nodded slowly. She couldn't help but feel bad at the outcome of events right now.

"We need to let Sakura know. She can't get near Seji right now, if she does.."

Natsume stood up, followed by Anna and Nonoko.

"Well let's go. What are we waiting for?"

The gang ran around the school, loudly calling for Sakura's name. The forest. The lake. The classroom. The storage room. Sakura Amaya couldn't be found anywhere. So then, where did she go?

"Let's separate. That way it would be faster and we can cover a bigger range in a short time."

Natsume suggested, and then without a word, ran off in the opposite direction. The group dispersed. Mikan ran with all her speed. Just then, she bumped into the back of someone.

"Sakura? Oh.."

Seji turned around in surprise.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for someone. It's none of your business."

Mikan scowled in disgust as she caught on a strong scent of smoke from Seji's clothes. But this scent didn't smell like normal cigarettes…it's stronger, more spiking to the nose…this is…this is!

This is pot.

Seji smoked pot.

That would explain why his eyes looked so glassy and vacant.

"Don't be so mean Mikan-chan…"

"What the hell is WITH you? Snap out of it Seji! Hey! Wait! What do you th…';

Her words are cut off when Seji pinned her to the wall and blocked her lips with his. The scent of pot made Mikan nauseous and angry. She got even more disgusted when she felt Seji's hands on her leg and trying to yank down her skirt.

"Stop! I thought you promised you will never do this again! Seji! STOP!"

Mikan's struggles are again, futile. Just then, she noticed someone standing beside them.

"Mikan-chan…? What…are you doing?"

The drinks in Sakura's hands slipped to the floor and shattered into pieces.

**Nya~ Finished! **

**Hmmm, do you guys think that this story is too long? Should I end it soon?**

**Let me know~!**


	37. Crazed

**I just got back from vacation to the city that the award winning film AVATAR was filmed in! The mountains were truly something! But the living conditions sucked CRAP. I got a stomach flu from eating the food there…I'm still sick.**

**Here's the next chapter!**

Mikan pushed Seji off.

"It's not what you think Sakura! I would never do this. Believe me!"

Sakura's eyes were wide and she shook her head from side to side, as if to shake off the horrible memory of what just happened.

"No…no…How can you do this Mikan?"

"Sa.."

"I trusted you! I thought you would freaking understand me! My choice might have been a stupid one but you didn't have to do THIS to me did you?"

Mikan opened her mouth to defend but was cut off once again.

"Is this what friendship is for? Backstabbing each other with secrets? You suck! You are a TERRIBLE friend. I tell you something, and then you treat it like it was air and go and do your usual slutty thing?"

Mikan's eyes flashed. She could handle people yelling at her, but calling her a slut crossed the line. Once Mikan's brown orbs flashed, Sakura shrinked back a bit.

"Sakura. You called ME a slut? What evidence do you have to proof that I WILLINGLY did this with that jerk? You think that I WANTED to do this? I saw you and really treated you as a real friend. Well, I guess my friendship didn't get through to a thick headed, stupidly naïve, idiot like you."

Without waiting for Sakura's response, Mikan turned around and slapped Seji across the face, catching him by surprise.

"And YOU, son of a mother fucking prostituting bitch. Don't you DARE to lay a finger on me OR Sakura. If I catch you or even just hear a RUMOR of you trying something funny, consider your life being put on the damn line."

Walking off into the forest, Mikan never once looked back.

Just 5 minutes to her walk, she saw Natsume running around panting. He saw his girl walking over and soon went up to meet her.

"So?"

"Yeah…"

"You found her?"

"Sort of…"

"What do you MEAN sort of? Where IS she?"

Mikan flinched from the urgent feel to Natsume's voice. Something inside her snapped.

"Why are YOU so eager to find HER? Is she so much more damn significant? Some kind of jerk that goes around falling in love with whoever that crosses her path and calling her best friend a slut when really her friend was just taken advantage of? What the hell do YOU know? You never experienced something like this! HELL. You don't understand ANYTHING!"

Natsume realized from the anger and guilt in Mikan's voice that something must have went wrong. Without a word, he pulled Mikan in to a strong hug and felt his shirt being wetted by Mikan's tears.

"Shhhh, I'm sorry…I just thought you must be worried about Sakura. Something happened right? Shhhh, I'm here. You're okay. Shhh, I'm here for you."

Mikan sniffed and sobbed, softly punching Natsume's chest. Natsume pulled away and held Mikan's face.

"It's Seji isn't it?"

Mikan nodded.

"What did he do?"

"He…he…did stuff to me."

"He kissed you?"

Mikan nodded, she couldn't meet his eyes. She felt Natsume's arms slip followed by the disappeareance of his presence. Before she could realize, he was taking off in the direction where Seji and his little gang stood. Mikan ran after him. On her way, she passed by Ruka and Hotaru.

"Hotaru. QUICK! I think Natsume is going to get himself into trouble! Seji alone is okay to handle but he is in no condition to take on 4 or 5 high guys at once!"

Recognizing the urgency of the situation, Hotaru and Ruka veered toward Mikan and the three ran after Natsume. But he couldn't be found or seen. Not even his shadow. On the verge of despair, Mikan heard shouts coming from just around the corner.

"You son of a BITCH! What part of a promise do you not get!"

"I never said forever in that promise did I? Besides, it's not forceful or "harrasemet" if you yell surprise!" A deep, unfamiliar chuckled followed.

_THWACK!_

Mikan and her friends turned the corner just in time to see Natsume lunge at the smirking Seji and feed him his fist. A thin trail of blood trickled down from Seji's perfectly arched nose as he staggered back in surprise. Wiping away the blood, Seji motioned for his gang to do what they should do. 3 guys threw themselves at Natsume. Having just recovering from a slight cold, Natsume was in no condition to take on 3 guys a head taller than him. Blocking a few of the weak attacks, one of the guys took a chance and swung down his fist hard at the back of Natsume's head.

**Natsume's POV**

It was a sharp ring, and the trees started spinning. My knees gave out underneath me, very much to my dissatisfaction. I couldn't find my footing, a wave of black water was coming up from the bottom of my eyes. Stars flew around. I coughed as I felt a foot crush down on my back, shoving me down to the ground.

What's the ticklish feeling running down my forehead?

Blood?

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Seji raise something high above his head, ready to bring it down hard. I closed my eyes, is this all I can do?

Brace for impact.

3

2

1

Ooof!

That stick was softer than I thought. Why is it so warm? And…man that's a wide stick.

Why are people screaming? What's going on? Why are the 3 loosers running away? Why is Seji just standing there shaking?

What the hell is going on?

"Uhnn.."

The stick talked. Wow, that hit must've been hard on my head. I'm thinking that sticks are talking now.

"Mikan!"

Mikan? What did she do?

..

OH SHIT!

I flipped over and no doubt, the "stick" on me was the very last "stick" I wanted to see. It's not a stick. She's Mikan. She took this hit for me. Her white uniform was stained red and she could barely speak.

**Normal POV**

Mikan used all her strength to flip over and face the sky. Her chest heaving for breath and her hand seeking out for Natsume's. Frantic and guilty, Natsume immediately grabbed onto her seeking hand. Feeling the warmth of the strong hand, Mikan smiled.

"You are okay."

And her hand slipped.

**I think this chapter is the crappiest of all I have ever written besides my first story ones. I bring out my deepest apologies everyone…sorry…I'm feeling very uninspired recently..**

**I will try my best to improve as I go. I need your encouragements! Please lend me hand and lets make the best of every story!**


	38. It was MY happily ever after

**Er….yes. It's been a while. It's REALLY been a while….Umm… BLAME IT ON THE NEW KOREAN DRAMAS! Actually no. Blame it on High School Orientations ….ehe…hehe**

**Okay.**

**I'm sorry…I know I haven't been updating. But there's the next chapter! It's going to be long! Because it's the final chapter!**

Natsume's POV

Naturally, hell broke lose. On one side was Ruka busy contacting Alice hospital and the other was Hotaru rounding on Seji and taking him to god-knows-where. I don't know where the other three ran off to, probably somewhere where they'll never show their face again. To deal more pot? I think so.

Within a couple of minutes, the ambulance and it's ever so loud sirens arrived. A phew paramedics got off and examined Mikan. They reported to me that her pulse was low and condition very unstable.

"Are you a friend of the patient?"

I turned around to see a very small framed girl in a tucked in black shirt with her black pants and boots. Her blonde hair tucked into her black hat. What's with black these days?

"Yes I am."

"I'd like you to sign this to legally prove that you are her guardian here, and I have a few questions."

I took the pen and roughly signed my initials to the 'x' she has marked. The blonde girl continued.

"How old is she?"

"16."

"Birthday?"

"January 1st."

"Has she suffered from any trauma before resulting loss of a great amount of blood?"

I hesitated, more like drew in a sharp breathe as I painfully replayed the previous memories of that stage.

"Yes."

"Where was the wound?"

"Sliced open wrist."

I saw that girl pause for a while on her clipboard, and shortly continue writing. We stood there for what seemed like eternity as I watched the other doctors or whatever attach the oxygen mask onto Mikan. Why does she look like she just shrunk 3 times her size? It's like the slightest wind can break her in two…

Ah, shit. I messed up again didn't I?

"Mr. Hyuuga?"

I returned my gaze to my interviewer.

"What?"

"She'll need to be admitted into our separate branch…for intensive care."

The hell that broke loose seems to have been frozen over in that instance. I cleared my throat, which has gone dry.

"I'm sorry? Begging for your pardon?"

The girl sighed.

"I'm sorry. She'll need to be sent off to our separate branch in Hokkaido. We are just merely a small hospital. We lack the equipment she needs. It seems like the strike to her head is quite strong, and some of her blood has gotten into the brain. If Miss Sakura isn't treated promptly, memory lost or sight lost will just be the beginning."

Her voice was short and clipped. But it sounded so far away yet so loud.

"How long will it take to see her again?"

This time Hotaru finished my question for me. I haven't realized that I momentarily lost my ability to speak.

"We can not confirm that. The Hokkaido hospital will contact you on the date of her release. We shall get going. Sorry for taking your time."

That was it. They were gone before any more questions were asked. But who give if the doctor people left? You see, the thing is…

They took Mikan with them.

When will I see her again?

Will I ever see her again?

I don't know. No one knows….

**7 years later**

"Mr. Hyuuga. Here are the documents you have requested."

I quickly sat up in my leather chair as I focused on the neat piles of paper placed in front of me.

"Ah. Thank you Mitsuki-san. You are dismissed. What time is it now?"

"It's 6:02 pm, sir…would you perhaps…want to go out for dinner…with me?"

I looked up at my secretary. She wasn't butt ugly. Medium height, black straight hair falling down well past her shoulders, a pair of dark blue eyes and a toned figure. But she just wasn't the one I'm looking fore. I'm looking for…

"Sir?"

I realized that I haven't said anything since she's asked the question. I cleared my throat awkwardly.

"Ah…um. Thanks for the offer, but I'd like to take a look at these documents. You go ahead."

A look of disappointment crossed her features but Mitsuki said no more.

"Yes sir." She bowed and walked out of the big office and gently shut the oak wood doors behind her.

Staring at the door, I let out a big sigh. It's been 7 years since she has been gone. Where is she? Hokkaido? What is she doing? Is she well?

I miss her.

I flipped through a few pages of the new documents, boring as always. Standing up and stretching, I looked out my large windows at Tokyo's night view. Turning to one of the mahogany bookshelves, I took out a textbook. It was our favorite class together. Math. Well, yeah we didn't like what was TAUGHT in Math, but it was always fun poking fun of the Math teacher…I flipped to that very page. Familiar with how much I should flip, I opened the book to a picture.

I stared at it and smiled to myself.

Ever heard people say how smiles that are true and happy are very contagious?

Her smile IS very contagious.

"Still looking at that? God you are so caught-on to the past man!"

I quickly snapped shut the book and turned on my heels. Koko entered first followed by the rest of our friends. Yeah it's been 7 years, but this guy hasn't changed. AT ALL.

Ruka looks a lot more mature. He of course, was the heir to the company his mother had in France, so he only comes back to Japan on holidays. He's gotten a lot more taller, and I used to call him shrimp. The rabbit he had died of course, but he still has a rabbit brooch pined to the collar of his shirt. Geez. Animal lovers are crazy.

His fiancé, Hotaru Imai, or her best friend…changed too. Not her clipped and mean attitude of course and her stoic expression. Just her appeareance. Her short raven hair grew to her shoulders, and the make up she uses gave her a more womanly and mature feel. The ring hanging on her neck sparkled, just like her eyes, when Ruka causally swung an arm around her shoulders.

"Hey Ruka, don't do that in front of Natsume! Man! Look at him. He was grinnin' like a fool lookin at that picture!"

I grunted and put the book carefully back onto the shelf.

Everyone giggled.

"Natsume, let's go out to dinner. Common, it'll be good to relax once in a while. Look at all those documents on your desk. Not even I have that much stuff to do."

Ruka stepped forward and pulled me out the door. Everyone else followed suit. He continued to speak.

"Anna and Nonoko opened a new restaurant just 20 minutes away from here. It's really delicious. We'll take you to there."

I nodded as I loosened my tie. We got to the parking lot and into our cars. Koko hitched a ride with Ruka and Hotaru, and I sat down in my red Ferrari. Carefully following the black Audi R8 in front of me which belonged to my best friend, my mind was still caught on her. Whenever business gets out of hand and busy, she just randomly pops into mind. I can't help it. It's like my mind controls that part.

The restaurant wasn't spectacularly large. As I got out, the November air cut past our cheeks like icicles. I tightened my jacket around me as we all hurried into the restaurant.

"Reservations?"

A short freckly girl looked at us, astonished for a second. Well who wouldn't be astonished? We literally looked like some young kids who just raided every designer store.

Hotaru smiled her "professional-but-not-so-friendly-smile", "Yes. Table 1127 please. Under the name of Nogi."

The girl grabbed 5 menus and led us to the table. Wait. 5 menus? There's only 4 people! Oh well, probably either Anna or Nonoko is joining. Or one of Ruka's annoying French speaking clients. Ugh. Those people and their "BONJOUR!"s…

As we took off our jackets and handed them to the servant, we took a look at the menu. It was totally in the style of those two crazy twins. Not really twins. But close. The menu was homey, casual yet with a touch of elegance and class. I wasn't feeling extremely hungry for some reason, so I decided to go for a martini and some French toast. Yes, I don't like French people. But their food is good. So don't hate.

Ruka asked for salmon, Hotaru asked for a salad with some weird named thing that I have no idea what it's called. Probably French. Koko asked for a coke and lasagna.

"Your orders will roughly take about 25-30 minutes! Sorry for the wait."

The girl took our menus and hurried away into the kitchen.

Taking a sip of his lemon-water, Ruka asked me.

"So. What cake do you want? It's November 27th!"

What? It is? It's my birthday! I forgot my own birthday! Well hell Natsume. You can handle the business of 30 branches but you can't handle the date of your own birthday.

"You didn't realize man? 1127, Hotaru booked this table especially for you! She unleased her scary purple eye glare at the customer service people too!"

I could feel the table jump as Hotaru kicked Koko under the table and returned a cold smile to me. How the hell can Ruka fall in love with someone like this?

"Oh. Ah. Thanks guys! I'll just take whatever's good." I replied absent-mindedly. Great I'm turning 23 now. How old is she? Oh yeah, still 22 for another 3 months…I noticed the menu that is still sitting on the table and couldn't resist the curiosity to ask.

"What's with the extra menu?"

Koko shrugged, "Oh that clumsy girl probably just made a mistake." My guess was right, it's probably a mistake. It's not like someone will be joining us anymore.

"Excuse me. I'm just going to the bathroom."

Ruka stood up and left as Hotaru shifted so her fiancé and get past.

**Ruka's POV**

He's so clueless. Natsume has absolutely no idea what's coming. I can't believe that he hasn't seen through this. He actually believed Koko's blunt lie that the 5th menu was a "mistake"

As I planned, I turned toward the men's washroom and stopped midway. A shadow leaned against the door with her arms crossed.

"Geez it took you long enough! I was waiting for nearly an hour and a half! Nonoko's cookies are already gone…"

I chuckled. She hasn't changed in one bit. I motioned for her to lean in, and as she did so, I quickly mentioned the big plan for her to remember.

**Normal POV**

Ruka returned from the bathroom shortly after. Taking another sip of his lemon water, he directed his gaze to the silent Natsume.

"Hey Natsume, go take a look at the bathroom! They've got TVs on the mirrors, it's pretty crazy. Oh yeah. The toilets are weird too."

I watched as he gave me a weird look but didn't show any signs of moving. Then, Hotaru chimed in.

"Uh…please tell me that you are not going to eat WITHOUT washing your hands? I will not have someone like that eating at the table I reserved."

Natsume gave Hotaru a WTF look and with a grunt, got up and headed to the bathroom. The whole table watched until his back was out of sight, and then buzzed with excitement. Turning her head, Hotaru beckoned for a figure standing behind the fake cherry tree to come join them…

**Natsume's POV**

God dammit. That Imai is so damn picky! I washed my hands! I REALLY DID! With hand sanitizer! It kills 99.9% of bacteria! Can the random pink handsoap do that? I DON'T THINK SO! Jeez. Well now I won't have this stupid purple eyed hygienic freak dealing with me.

Again. How. Does. Ruka. Like. Such. A. BOSSYVULGARANNOYINGSMARTASS. WOMAN?

I threw the hand towels into the trash and made my way back to the table. As I sat down I took a bit gulp of my ice water, chewing an ice cube in the process. Looking up, I decided on what smartass comment I was going to make about me washing my hands and what Imai could do about that now.

Then, I noticed something.

It was a girl.

Well to be exact. A girl whose hair was tucked into her hat and her face was hidden by the rim. She was wearing a white dress with lace details on the boat neck collar. A few pieces of her hair fell down through the cap, but I couldn't see the color clearly.

Who is she?

"Ru…"

Ruka's laughter cut me off as he turned from me and started a chat with Hotaru. Sighing in frustration, I turned to Koko who sat next to me.

"Kok…"

"HAHA MAN! THAT SUCKS! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LOST 200 BUCKS TO A CHICK! AND SHE WAS DAMN HOT TOO!"

Uh….OKAY. I will stop on that one.

So there I was facing a table of idiots and one mystery person whom I have probably NEVER met in my life. She isn't talking either. Just grinning, well smiling, at Ruka and Hotaru.

I looked to my left. There was the HAHAHAHAHA, SHE'S GOT A FINE PIECE OF ASS YO!

I look ahead. There was the "Our renovations should be done soon!" "Oh yeah! We can really enjoy ourselves than" and then there was the wink WINK face…yeah not going to say anything to there too.

But it was annoying.

IT'S MY GOD DAMN BIRTHDAY that I forgot about BUT THEY SHOULD BE GIVING ME MORE ATTENTION RIGHT? And yes! Business haven't been going great and I still have those damn documents to take care of!

That's it. I couldn't take it anymore.

I slammed my fist onto the table and drew in a deep breath.

"WILL YOU GUYS CUT THE CRAP?"

Okay. Maybe that was a bit of an overreaction since it was probably very loud, and now the whole restaurant is damn quiet. Great. Just damn great. But the frustration was still bubbling out of me.

"Koko! If you are going to talk about some hot blonde chick, go do it outside of my earshot? I don't care if her ass is big or whatever! And Ruka! Go get a room if you guys what to "ENJOY YOURSELVES" more! I don't want to here dirty talking okay? I seriously don't! I'm so fucking pissed off right now that I don't even know what the hell I'm doing!"

"Is this what missing me so much does to you?"

A sweet, wind and chime like voice came from the figure sitting beside Ruka. I looked over at her and saw her hand move up to the rim of her hat.

"Who the hell are you?"

I didn't mean it to sound that mean. But yeah I was annoyed. When the Natsume Hyuuga gets pissed, it's not pretty! Just saying!

"Really? After 7 years. That's all you are going to say? Damn. I'm so hurt."

The hat came off.

Gentle waves of auburn hair fell loose from the cap and cascaded down her back and shoulders. Her head was still lowered. But I felt something tug in my heart, and I instantly knew where this was going. As she slowly lifted her eyes, the big brown orbs peered up through her long black lashes. Finally, I was greeted by the sweet, bright and contagious smile I knew and know so well.

I didn't realize it. But my jaw was almost hitting the table.

The smile on her face turned almost smug.

"Mi…Mi…Mi…"

I couldn't get the words out of my mouth.

The figure laughed.

"Happy Birthday Natsume."

I cleared my throat and rubbed my eyes. In that moment, all I could see was the girl who sat next to Ruka.

"Mi…Mi…Mikan."

I meant for my voice to sound stronger but it came out in a broken whisper. We both got up from our seats and walked to the side of the table. I couldn't believe my eyes. The same Mikan I knew 7 years ago, that was taken to the Hokkaido intensive care unit because of saving my life, is standing right here in front of me.

"Long time no see!"

I didn't say anything else. I pulled her into my arms and breathed in the familiar soft floral scent. The frame of her body awakened the memories in me and I realized for how long I have wished to hold her like this.

"You came back!"

I felt her giggle as she snuggled into my hug.

"Yeah, I did. I missed you."

I almost cried.

But I didn't.

I'm the Natsume Hyuuga who never cries!

Okay screw that. My eyes are watery.

"It's our birthday gift to you Natsume. Appreciate it."

Imai stood up with a smile.

Ruka followed suit.

"May you two walk into your happily ever after."

Mikan just looked at me and smiled. And from that moment, I knew. I'm never letting her go ever again.

**OOOMG THIS IS A LONG CHAPTER! I'm sorry to make it so long! But I decided that I should just make this into one because I don't want it to drag out for too long!**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this story! Your comments and suggestions has helped me so much! In the future, I hope you guys will continue to guide me through my stories and help me improve! Thanks for reading again!**

**Behind-Those-Crimson-Eyes.**


	39. EPILOGUE: SEJI

**Since I really feel like procrastinating and not reading or doing my math homework. Here's a short little sequel to BRING IT ON. I received a lot of messages asking what happened to Seji… I guess I was so wrapped up in the story of Mikan and Natsume that I forgot about that guy… My bad…**

SEJI'S POV

I couldn't believe what I did. Even after 7 years. It was impossible to forget the sickening feeling of the stick's contact to the back of Mikan's head. The sight of blood in my memory still makes me frown in disgust.

How could I have been so stupid? I hurt the girl I love. Hell, I don't even know if I ever will stop loving her. She feels like my whole world. I wonder where she is now. Is she still in Hokkaido? Is she married now? Is she with Natsume? I wish I could see her again.

I've spent my 7 years in the United States studying Engineering. I tried so hard to forget the dark and messed up past I had, it's almost behind me now, but traces of Mikan still comes up in my mind here and there. I'm 23 this year, and a die-hard player. They say there's always a broken heart behind the masks of every player. Women are my toys. I took a sip of my tea as I looked at the sleeping body of a woman on my bed wrapped in those white sheets. I think her name was Mitsuki… she worked for some big ass corporation as their secretary. Sometimes I ask myself, if I will ever be able to find another girl I loved so much… if I am able to give the amount of love I had for Mikan to another girl on this world.

I'm leaving for America tomorrow.

It's slightly rainy outside, the soft raindrops made everything seemed quieter and damper. I loved this weather. It was this kind of weather when I first met Mikan. She was a small girl, sitting underneath an old oak tree, crying over her parents. I remember taking her by the hand and running through the field. I remember her face slowly breaking into a smile. I remember how her smile was the only sun I needed in this world. I remember…her in a white dress, standing at the gate of our village, her auburn hair blowing in the breeze. Looking at me with those sad big eyes filled with disgust and hatred. She told me she was leaving, and didn't want to see my face again after what I did to her.

She had to leave that village.. that was the only way she could leave. I would never want to do what I did to her. That man Takuma Hyuuga wanted to take over this village. Mikan never knew that she was the fated heiress to the Sakura Overseas Company. She had no idea. I wonder if she knows now. The Sakura Corps were the only company standing in the way of Hyuuga Corps rise to the world. If the line of Sakura were continued, the Hyuuga's would never succeed in taking over majority of business across the world. Takuma Hyuuga wanted to be rid of her, and if I didn't do anything, Mikan would never leave this village, she would never leave her friends, her grandfather. It was the only choice I had.

What a pathetic person I am.

The rain was getting a bit heavier. I saw a figure flash behind a light post. A figure dressed in a white dress. A figure with auburn hair, which was being neatly tucked into a white hat. I watched that figure check her appearance in a window and nod at her reflection.

In that instant, I knew it was Mikan.

I lost all common sense, there was only one concience in my mind, and it was to catch up to her, tell her I love her, tell her I'm sorry, tell her everything, the truth, everything, everything that I've been keeping for 15 years. I see her walk into a homey looking restaurant. I was certain she would recognize me if I went inside. So I stayed outside in the rain. I watched as she sat down with her friends, her smile, having the same affect as it did 24 years ago, lighting up my world, as if it was the only sun. I watched her laugh, I watched her friends rejoice.

How I wish I was there with them.

Then I saw him. I saw him walk out from behind there table. He looks much more mature than he did 7 years ago. He became stronger; after all, he is in control of one of the most powerful transnational corporation right now. I knew how this was going to end. I knew it all along. It's now or never, I wanted to jump through the window, snatch Mikan away from that table and take her away, and be with her forever. But I knew if I did that, she would never stop crying and never forgive me. I watched him sit down, and stare at Mikan, familiarity flaming up in his crimson eyes. I watched in desperation and hopelessness as Mikan took off her hat, and revealed that smile; the smile she shows to no one but him. I watched her fly into his arms, and I watched him catch her and hold her like he is never going to let go of her.

The rain suddenly seems to be pouring even heavier now.

_I'm sorry Mikan. But I love you._

That was my last thought as I walked away into the heavy rain.

It feels cold.

**That was so depressing … that's what happens when life gets hard you know. Yeah life is hard right now.**

**By the way, you guys can make my day if you read my new story 3 "The story behind a caramel latte." You guys are lovely readers. I miss you guys!**

**Love,**

**Behind-Those-Crimson-Eyes**


End file.
